


I'll Be Good

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ankle Cuffs, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Dean, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Daddy/little boy dynamic, Dom Castiel, Flogging, M/M, NSFW Art, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Spanking, Sub Dean, Top Castiel, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 07:19:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 20,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10271249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: When Castiel chooses Dean from the audience at Purgatory, a BDSM club, to sub for his demonstration, neither of them knew it was just the beginning.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

Dean sat at a table, wondering what the fuck he was doing here. Sure, he’d watched a lot of BDSM porn and wondered about it. And yeah, he occasionally thought it would be nice to just hand someone control. But sitting here in the Purgatory dungeon, waiting for a show to come on? He must be crazy. He took a long pull on his beer.

 

Just then the house lights dimmed and possibly the most gorgeous man on the planet stepped into the spotlight. He was toned and muscular but not buff by any stretch of the imagination. He was wearing skin tight low riding jeans that showed hipbones you could cut yourself on, and a trail of soft hair that led down from his navel to somewhere south of his jeans.

 

He had messy dark hair, and it looked like someone had just ran their hands through it and walked away. He had a chiseled jaw and the bluest eyes Dean had ever seen. He was shirtless. He had eyeliner on and it looked so erotic, Dean had to suck in a breath. 

 

“Welcome to Purgatory. I will be demonstrating some techniques here tonight, as guest Dom. My name is Castiel. I’m going to need a volunteer from the audience.”

 

Hands went up. Dean kept his hand on the table, as much as it itched to go up. Castiel walked around, looking at people. Then he walked to Dean and stopped.

 

“How about you?”

 

Dean gulped. “Me? No, I don’t think.…”

 

Castiel smiled and it lit up the entire place. “Don’t think. Just come with me.” He held out a hand.

 

Dean found himself reaching up and taking that hand. Castiel pulled him up and stood close. Then he turned around and said, “I’ll need a few minutes with this beautiful boy, and then we’ll be back with the demonstration.”

 

He led Dean backstage. He turned and smiled that smile. Dean just looked at him.

 

“A novice, I take it? Have you ever subbed before?”

 

Dean shook his head, stuttering out a “No.”

 

“Perfect. Now, are you comfortable being nude in front of people?”

 

Dean’s mind went wild. He wasn’t sure. But if this gorgeous hunk of testosterone wanted him nude, well, he’d be a fool to say no. And Mama Winchester didn’t raise no fool.

 

“I think I can handle that.”

 

Castiel smiled and pulled him into a room, and shut the door behind them. He turned to Dean.

 

“What’s your name?” Dean answered, “Dean.”

 

“We need to establish a safe word. You know what that means Dean?”

 

Dean nodded. He’d read about them. “Uh, how about Impala?”

 

Cas grinned. “Works for me. I would like to spank you. Is that alright with you?”

 

Dean nodded.

 

“I need your words, Dean.”

 

Dean hurried to say, “Yes. Spanking is alright.”

 

“Butt plug? Orgasm denial?”

 

Dean felt a knot in his stomach. “Uh, orgasm denial. Like not at all?”

 

Cas laughed. “I’d take care of you after the demonstration.”

 

“Then yeah, I agree to both.”

 

“Okay then. Get out of those clothes, Dean.”

 

Dean began to strip. He threw his clothes on a chair that sat against the wall. When it came down to his boxers, he began to feel embarrassed. But he looked at Cas, and pulled them down and stepped out of them.

 

Cas looked him up and down and said, “Beautiful.” Dean blushed.

 

Cas took him by the hand and led him back to the stage. Dean’s face was burning, and he began to wonder if this had been such a good idea or not. But Castiel took his hand and squeezed and he felt instantly better.

 

Cas led him to a bed in the center of the room. Dean wondered where it had come from, it hadn’t been there before. Cas had him lie down face down. His hands were cuffed by soft cuffs and secured above his head. Dean took a few deep breaths and tried to relax.

 

Cas ran a hand over his spine and over his ass. Dean took a deep breath, loving the contact. Then he pulled up on Dean’s hips, until his ass was in the air. It pulled his arms out straight above his head. Dean took another couple of deep breaths to steady his nerves.

 

Cas ran his hand over Dean’s ass again. Then he slapped Dean’s ass. It wasn’t all that hard but it still was a shock. Cas smacked his ass a couple more times and Dean began to get hard. Cas ran his hand over Dean’s ass again and then slapped each ass cheek, harder this time.

 

Dean grunted, but it still wasn’t that bad. But each time his hand connected, it got harder. It started to sting and Dean hissed. Cas ran his hand lightly over the red skin and Dean quieted. He wasn’t sure, but he thought maybe Cas was listening for him to safe word out. Dean had no intention of doing that.

 

Cas slapped his ass until it was getting painful, but Dean just found out he was loving it. His cock jumped with every slap and it was dripping precum now. Then it just stopped. Dean whined quietly. Cas just said, “Shhh, beautiful boy.” Dean quieted.

 

Then there was the unmistakable sound of a top being popped off. Dean figured it was lube, and soon he found out he was right. Cas had slid a lubed finger into him and Dean moaned. He pushed back as much as he could on Cas’ finger. 

 

Cas fingered Dean and then added another. But just as soon as it had started, it stopped. Dean held his breath, wondering what was next. When he felt something push against his hole, he remembered.… butt plug. He’d never had one in him and didn’t really know what to expect. When it slid in, it felt huge for a moment, but then it seated and he just felt open and exposed.

 

Cas tapped on the plug a couple of times and made Dean flinch. It felt weird and yet kind of arousing. Then Cas was turning him over. He crossed his wrists and laid on his back. His aching cock slapped against his belly and then stood up. Precum ran down the shaft.

 

Cas smiled at him and he felt warm. Cas leaned over and whispered , “You’re doing fine, beautiful. Remember your safe word?”

 

Dean smiled at him. “Impala.”

 

Cas smiled warmly at him. Then he wrapped his fingers around Dean’s leaking cock. Dean took in a huge breath. His hand was lubed already, and Dean had completely missed him doing it. Cas slid his hand up and down the shaft, playing with the head every pass or two. Dean started to moan, he was so close…

 

Cas’ hand disappeared. Dean groaned in frustration. “Take a few deep breaths, Dean.” Dean followed Cas’ instruction and he began to come back from the edge. Just when he had control again, there was Cas’ hand, running up and down his cock. Dean thrust up into Cas’ fist but Cas just said “Stay still.” in a voice that meant business. Dean stopped.

 

Again, when Dean was so close he could almost taste it, Cas stopped. Dean whimpered. Cas just ran his hand over Dean’s face and it soothed him. He took more deep breaths without Cas telling him to, and Cas beamed at him. “So good for me.”

 

Cas brought him to the edge three more times. Dean had tears running down his face, and he tightened up on the plug. That made him cry out. He was reduced to just begging. “Please… please… please…”

 

Cas turned around and said loudly, “That concludes this demonstration. Thank you.” There was applause, but Cas just turned back to Dean and uncuffed him. He checked Dean’s wrists and pressed a kiss to each one.

 

Then he kissed Dean and Dean leaned into it. Cas whispered to him, “Just a couple more minutes, Dean, and then I’ll take care of you.” 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

The audience was gone and it was just the two of them. Cas stripped off his jeans, Dean noticed he’d been going commando. Cas crawled over Dean and straddled him. He leaned down and kissed Dean tenderly, then with more passion. 

 

At the same time, he reached and grabbed Dean’s cock. Dean groaned into Cas’ mouth. 

 

“Shhh, beautiful boy, just let go.”

 

Dean lasted all of about three passes of Cas’ hand on his aching cock and he came so hard, he couldn’t see for a moment. He gasped and his eyes rolled back in his head. Cas got off the bed, and Dean grabbed his hand. 

 

“Please.…”

 

Cas put his hand on Dean’s sweaty forehead. “Just going to get something for you to drink and a wet cloth. I’ll be right back.”

 

Dean lay there, feeling sort of disconnected and alone. But true to his word, Cas returned very quickly. He put a hand behind Dean’s head and said, “Here, drink this.”

 

Dean took a sip and it was like ambrosia on his tongue. He gulped down the rest of the orange juice. Then Cas let him lay back down and wiped him clean. When he was done, he crawled in next to Dean and held him.

 

“What a good boy you are. You pleased me very much, beautiful boy. Such a good boy.”

 

Dean laid his head on Cas’ chest and just soaked up the praise. Finally he felt like he was back in his body. He lifted his head and looked at Cas.

 

“Better, Dean?”

 

Dean nodded. “I guess… I guess i should get up. Go home.” He really didn’t want to.

 

Cas smiled at him, kissed his forehead and said, “Or you could come home with me.”

 

Dean just said, “Yes please.”

  
  


Cas assured him that his car would be fine there overnight. He bundled Dean into his old Cadillac, and Dean smiled. He would classify it as a ‘pimpmobile.’ He just got in and leaned on the rider’s door as Cas drove him.

 

Soon, they were pulling into an apartment complex parking lot. Cas parked the car, got out and walked around to open Dean’s door. Dean got out and Cas took him by the hand and led him to a door. He unlocked it and they went inside. Cas flipped the lights on and Dean looked around.

 

It was neat, everything in it’s place. There were two bookcases filled with books against one wall. Cas just pulled Dean down a hall to his bedroom. When they were inside, Cas pulled Dean in for a kiss.

 

“Where have you been all my life, beautiful boy?”

 

Dean blushed. “I dunno.… I feel like I’ve been looking for you the entire time.”

 

Cas smiled brightly. “Perfect.” He started to pull Dean’s clothes off and Dean just stood and let him. When he was naked, Cas led him to the bed, which was huge. Cas pulled down the covers and Dean got in. Cas then stripped himself and crawled in beside Dean.

 

Cas kissed Dean more, very tenderly. Dean just melted into them. Dean felt dreamy and really good. Better, in fact, than he could remember feeling in years.

 

Dean sighed in contentment. He felt safer than he could ever remember. He turned his head to look at Cas.

 

“I felt sort of, well… floaty… when you were done with me.”

 

Cas smiled. “That’s called sub-space. You went there very quickly.”

 

Dean nodded. “That’s okay?”

 

Cas just hugged his tighter. “It’s very okay, in fact, it’s to be expected. I mean when things go right.”

 

Dean thought about that. “Things went right tonight, at least for me they did.”

 

Cas replied, “Oh they did for me too. I’ve never been as attracted to sub as I was to you, the minute I saw you.”

 

Dean smiled. “Does that mean we can do it again sometime?”

 

Cas picked up his head and looked at Dean. His blue eyes sought out Dean’s green ones. “I was going to wait until tomorrow to bring this up, but I sort of want you. As my sub, I mean. I’d like to make this more or less permanent. If that’s okay with you, of course.”

 

Dean smiled. “I’d like that too, Cas. Very much.”

 

Dean had never been the relationship type. That was his brother. But he also never felt so safe and protected before either. He was tired of always being the one who made all the decisions, who was in charge of everything. He realized tonight that this… Cas, was exactly what he needed in his life.

 

He yawned and Cas pulled him closer. “Sleep, beautiful boy. We’ll talk in the morning.”

 

Dean fell into a dreamless sleep.

 

He woke up with a start. He couldn’t remember where he was for a moment. Then he saw Cas, still asleep beside him and he began to freak out. What the hell had he done? What possessed him to even go to that club, let alone get naked in front of strangers and let someone he didn’t even know spank him and jerk him off? Fuck, he had to get out of there now.

 

He began to flail, which woke up Cas immediately. Cas grabbed him and said, “What is it Dean?”

 

Dean just sagged in Cas’ arms. “What did I do? What happened here? I’ve got to get out…”

 

Cas held him firmly. “Dean, listen to me. You’re just freaking because you’ve got sub-drop. It happens. Just calm down and take some slow, deep breaths.”

 

Dean heard everything Cas told him, and he struggled to comply. His breath was ragged at first, but then it even out and he began to feel better. When he relaxed totally, Cas let go of him.

 

“Better?”

 

Dean had to admit he did feel better. He nodded.

 

“Remember, use your words, Dean.”

 

“Yes, I feel better. Thank you Cas.”

 

“Now, what were you most afraid of? What were you thinking?”

 

Dean thought for a moment. “I guess I was afraid that what I did last night, with you, made me weak. And I’m supposed to be strong at all times, It’s just expected of me.”

 

Cas smiled. “Baby boy, that is exactly why what you did last night was the exact opposite of weak. You put yourself in the hands of someone you didn’t know, laid yourself out there and that was brave. You were strong, and that’s the point. Giving up control isn’t easy, it’s scary as hell at first. And too many people are depending on you for too many things. You need this, just for yourself. To care for yourself for a change.”

 

Dean listened carefully. He could see the logic in what Cas was telling him. This… Cas… was just for himself alone.

 

“Now, I bet you’re starving. Let’s see what I can do about that.”

 

Cas stood up and held out his hand to Dean. Dean took it and was led to the kitchen. Cas started rooting around in the fridge and the cabinets. He told Dean to sit, and Dean did. He drank the glass of orange juice that Cas gave him and watched as Cas began to cook.

 

Dean just watched Cas. He had a gorgeous body and Dean really liked looking at it. His knit boxers didn’t leave a thing to the imagination. When they sat down to eat, Dean shyly asked, “So…. what made you choose me?”

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Cas smiled at him. “Have you  _ seen _ yourself? You’re beautiful. And you looked so innocent sitting there. Just like a deer caught in headlights. I couldn’t pass you up.”

 

Dean snorted. “Innocent? Hardly.”

 

Cas looked at him intently. “As far as BDSM goes, you are an innocent. And it was obvious you were curious, or you wouldn’t have even been there. You let me choose you and you were so brave. I was smitten from the start.”

 

Dean laughed, “Smitten? Who even says that?”

 

Cas growled and it went straight to Dean’s cock. “Don’t mock me boy. I’ll have to punish you.”

 

Dean heard himself squeak. “Punish?”

 

Cas grinned. “Yes, punish. Have you ever been  _ really _ spanked?”

 

Dean shook his head. “Not as an adult I haven’t. Sounds… intriguing.”

 

Cas just said, “Eat. We’ll talk after.”

 

Dean finished in silence, wondering what Cas wanted to talk about and where this was going, whatever this was.

 

When they were both done, Cas took Dean to the living room and they sat on the couch.

 

“So, Dean, I really want us to try this. Me being your Dom I mean. But we have to know each other’s limits. Hard limits are things you’d never consider doing. Soft limits are things you may be uncomfortable about but be willing to try. I have a list. I want you to look at it. Put a line through your hard limits, circle your soft ones and put a checkmark by things you definitely want to try. Okay?”

 

Dean nodded, then remembered and said, “Yes, sir.”

 

Cas patted his thigh, got up and went to his desk. He got out a sheet of paper, grabbed a pen and handed it to Dean. “I don’t have my hard limits even on the list. Seemed pointless. Things like knife play, fire play, scat…”

 

Dean nodded, looking at the list. 

 

“You take your time, Dean, I’m going to go clean up breakfast.” Cas walked to the kitchen.

 

Dean looked over the list once, then went back to each thing listed. He chewed on the pen, thinking about each thing.

 

Spanking? Check mark

Bondage? Another check mark

Orgasm denial? Well he had to admit last night was hot. Check mark there too.

Exhibition/public sex? Maybe… circled.

 

But things like cock cages? Didn’t sound like anything he wanted to try. Line through that one.

 

He worked his way down the list. He ended up with quite a few things circled, more than he expected to. There was a place for things not listed at the bottom. He thought long and hard about it, but eventually wrote, ‘I have a panty kink’  No one knew he liked to wear panties sometimes, but he figured Cas would get it.

 

He finished just as Cas came out of the kitchen. Smiling, he handed the paper back to Cas, who sat down next to Dean and read it over.

 

“So, You don’t like to be humiliated or left alone for long periods? Where does that come from?”

 

Dean fidgeted in his seat. “Well, my dad… wasn’t very nice. He drank a lot and sort of put me down. And he would lock me in my room for a day. I sort of hate him.”

 

Cas looked thoughtful. “Dean, have you ever heard of Daddy Doms? As in D/b?”

 

Dean said no, he hadn’t. Cas turned to look at him straight on.

 

“It’s a dynamic where the Dom assumes the role of daddy to the sub. He takes care of his boy in ways that the boy wants and needs. It isn’t like molestation or incest, it’s just a sort of way that the Dom and sub interact with one another. I’d like you to consider it. It might help you with your daddy issues. We could always try it and if it made you uncomfortable or you didn’t like it, we wouldn’t have to keep it up.”

 

Dean thought about this for awhile. Cas let him be. Finally Dean said, “I think I’d like to try it, if you’re willing.”

 

Cas leaned over and kissed him. “Of course I’m willing, beautiful boy.”

  


 

Cas stood up and led Dean back to the bedroom. He pulled Dean’s boxers off and told him to lay down on the bed. Dean hurried to comply. Then Cas went to his chest of drawers and opened a drawer. He came back with soft cuffs and cuffed Dean to the headboard. Dean’s heart began to pound in his chest, wondering what was going to happen.

 

Cas pulled off his boxers, revealing a very nice cock. It was thick and uncut. Dean licked his lips looking at it. Cas crawled over him and straddled Dean’s thighs. He leaned down and kissed Dean sweetly, but it soon became passionate. He pulled his tongue along Dean’s lower lip and Dean opened his mouth for it. Cas explored Dean’s mouth with his tongue and Dean shivered.

 

When Cas leaned back, he said in his gravelly voice, “You will call me daddy or sir. Do you understand?”

 

Dean nodded, saying quietly, “Yes, daddy.” It sounded odd and yet strangely comforting to him.

 

Cas smiled. “There’s my beautiful boy.”

 

Cas ran his hands over Dean’s chest, tweaking his nipples. Dean moaned. Cas smiled at the sound and ran his hands lower. He ran his hands over Dean’s belly and then over his thighs. Dean was so hard, he felt like he was going to cum just from the touch alone.

 

“Daddy… please…” Dean didn’t even know what he wanted Cas to do, but he needed Cas to do more. He pulled at the cuffs, wanting to touch Cas so badly.

 

“Shhh, baby boy. Daddy’s gonna take care of you. Be good.”

 

Dean quieted. Cas kissed his throat and down his chest to his belly, then spread Dean’s legs wide. Dean groaned. Cas moved down and kissed along each inner thigh and it was like fire on Dean’s body. He wanted to be good, but he was struggling with it. 

 

Cas leaned over and kissed Dean’s ear. Then he whispered in it, “I’m going to fuck you senseless, baby boy. I’m going to make you scream. I want all my neighbors to hear how good I’m fucking you.”

 

As he whispered in Dean’s ear, he slid two fingers into Dean. Dean didn’t know how he had gotten them lubed up, but the feeling was amazing. It hurt for a flash and settled into a burn. Cas left them in for a moment, then began to fuck him with them. He crooked his finger and found Dean’s prostate and rubbed over it.

 

“DADDY! Oh god, daddy, it’s so good. Please… fuck me… make me scream. I want to scream your name…”

 

Cas added a third finger and worked Dean open. Dean was writhing on the bed as much as he could, and thrashing his head from side to side. He yanked on the cuffs.

 

When Cas finally slid into him, he almost came on the spot.

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Cas pulled Dean’s legs over his shoulders and moved up. It brought Dean’s ass off the bed and bent him in half. Cas pushed in even deeper.

 

“You don’t have permission to cum until I tell you to. Do you understand, baby?”

 

Dean groaned in frustration, but said, “Yes, daddy.”

 

“Good boy” Cas started to pull back and thrust into him hard and fast. Dean was already struggling not to cum. He moaned louder and met every thrust into him. Cas was thick and stretched him so much, he felt so full… His cock was aching and running precum.

 

“Daddy… daddy please…”

 

“Shhh baby, be patient… be good…” Cas’ voice was even lower than usual and it sent chills down Dean’s spine. Cas kissed him, wet and sloppy and hot and continued to pound into him. He felt like he was going to explode if he didn’t get to cum soon.

 

Cas continued to fuck Dean hard and fast. He shifted just a little and now, his cock was rubbing on Dean’s prostate with every thrust and Dean was having an even harder time. 

 

After what seems to Dean like hours, Cas said, “Cum for me now, baby boy.” Dean let go and screamed at the release. He painted himself and Cas with cum. Just as he was getting past it, Cas came inside him and he felt like the top of his head was going to come off. 

 

He couldn’t breathe. Cas just let his head fall on Dean’s chest as he struggled to catch his breath too. Dean took a ragged breath and just moaned.

 

 

Cas pulled out, leaving Dean feel empty, and he whimpered. Then Cas had something in his hand, Dean had no idea where it came from. He sat back and rubbed it around Dean’s gaping hole. Dean gasped. Cas pushed it inside of him and Dean realized it was a butt plug. Cas moved it back and forth until it was seated.

 

“Want you to hold my cum for awhile, baby.” Dean just moaned. Then Cas reached up and uncuffed him from the headboard, rubbed each wrist and kissed them. He pulled Dean over on his side, half on top of him, and just ran his hand over Dean’s sweaty face.

 

“So good for me, Princess. So tight and hot and good. You’re perfect for me.”

 

Dean soaked up the praise. He felt loved and cared for and sated and he was just overwhelmed. “Daddy… it was so good.”

 

Cas just smiled and kissed him. “It certainly was, baby boy.”

 

Dean clenched around the plug. It felt weird but it wasn’t entirely unpleasant. He kind of loved the idea that he held Cas’ cum inside of him. 

 

They laid there together, just on the outside of sleep, for awhile. Cas ran his hand over Dean soothingly and Dean just hummed with happiness.

 

Finally, Dean sighed. “We don’t know anything about one another. Like, what do you do for a living?”

 

Cas lifted his head. He looked at Dean and said, “I’m in college. I’m going for my doctorate in psychology. What do you do?”

 

Dean just gaped at him. “A doctorate? Wow. I’m really impressed. I’m just a mechanic.”

 

Cas sat up and pulled Dean into a sitting position opposite him. “You’re not ‘ _ just _ ’ anything. You’re a mechanic and that’s an honest profession. You will  _ not _ talk down about yourself, you understand?”

 

Dean ducked his head. “Yes sir. But you don’t have to work? I mean, how do you support yourself?”

 

Cas smiled. “I received a very healthy trust fund when I turned twenty-one. I was lucky, my family had money.”

 

Dean frowned. “But wait, you said they ‘had’ money… Are they all dead?”

 

Cas answered, “My parents are. I have several older brothers, but I only actually get along with one of them.”

 

Dean looked sad for a moment. “My folks are dead, too. I have a younger brother who's in college. He’s pre-law. But him and me are tight.”

 

Cas ran a hand over Dean’s cheek. That’s good. I’m glad you have someone.”

 

Dean sighed. “I guess I need to go get my car. And maybe go home? I mean, I don’t want to, but…” He trailed off, thinking he sounded too damn needy.

 

Cas smiled at him. “We do need to go get your car. But I was thinking… It’s Saturday. Can’t you stay tonight and go home tomorrow?”

 

Dean brightened. “Okay, if it’s alright with you.”

 

Cas laughed. “Goofy boy, of course it’s alright.”

  
  


Dean didn’t have a clue where Cas lived, he’d been way too out of it on the ride home. But now he got his bearings, as Cas drove him back to Purgatory; His car was fine, right where he’d left it. He got out, saying he’d follow Cas back to his place. Dean had a little trouble sitting with the plug up his ass. But he wiggled around until it seated better.

 

On the drive, Dean started to feel a little uncomfortable. After all, he’d just met Cas, and was already calling him daddy? They barely knew each other. But then again, Dean had to admit he felt safe with Cas. Safe and cared for in a way that was completely new for him.

 

By the time he pulled his car into a parking spot at Cas’ apartment complex, he was fine again. He knew he wanted to spend more time with Cas, and no one had to know what he was doing. He could still be the manly man when he wasn’t with Cas, and that was good enough. No one had to know he had a plug up his ass, holding his daddy’s cum in. That was between him and Cas alone.

 

They walked into the apartment and Cas turned and pushed Dean against the wall. He captured Dean’s lips in a brutal kiss. Dean responded, and then Cas shoved his thigh between Dean’s legs. Dean moaned and ground his crotch against Cas’ leg.

 

“Go get naked, baby boy. Get on my bed and wait for me.”

 

Dean thrilled at the command and hurried to do what he was told. He stripped off his clothes and tossed them aside, climbing onto the bed and laying down. He waited for Cas to return. 

 

Cas walked in, and began to strip. When he was naked, he walked to the drawer and got out several things. Walking to Dean, he first put cuffs on him and cuffed him to the headboard. Dean felt a thrill run through him. Next, Cas put a blindfold on him. Dean momentarily felt afraid but just took a deep breath. He knew Cas wouldn’t hurt him.

 

Cas put a reassuring hand on Dean’s chest. “I’m right here, Princess, I’m not going anywhere.” Dean relaxed even more. Then Cas told him to spread his legs and bend his knees. Dean did, and waited breathlessly for what was to come.

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Dean waited for Cas to do something, anything. Cas still had a calming hand on his chest. Then he felt a pull on the plug. He keened at the feeling. Cas pulled on it, then shoved it back in, then finally popped it out. Dean could feel Cas’ cum run out of him and down his ass crack. 

 

Then he felt Cas’ tongue there. Cas licked his ass and he cried out. It felt amazing, Cas just licking him clean like that. He thrashed and Cas said, “Stay still, baby. Be good for daddy.” Dean stilled immediately.

 

Then Cas was gone again. Dean whimpered, but Cas said, “I’m right here. Hold on a second.”

 

Then Dean heard the sound of a vibrator being turned on. He clenched involuntarily, but Cas put a hand back on his chest, calming him. He heard the top of the lube bottle pop and then he felt the vibrator against his hole. Cas slowly shoved it in.

 

“Daddy! Oh fuck, daddy…” Dean didn’t know whether to love it or hate it. It pressed against his prostate and he hardened. He moaned as the vibrator was fucked in and out of him, hitting his spot every thrust in. Then it was just in him, and he felt like he was going to cum right away.

  


 

“Princess, this is a cock ring. Get ready.” Dean gasped as Cas grabbed his cock and ran a thumb through the precum. Then he felt a rubber ring sliding down his cock and stopping at the base. He thrashed his head from side to side, wanting to cum, needing to cum but totally unable to. He thrust his hips up, just wanting friction but finding nothing.

 

Then Cas had his mouth on Dean’s cock head. Cas was sucking on it, tasting his precum and he gasped and groaned. Cas sucked Dean’s cock into his mouth, running it down to the base. He tongued the cock ring, and Dean’s cock was at the back of his throat.

 

“Daddy, daddy, please. I need to cum so bad… please…”

 

Cas didn’t say anything, he just moved his lips back up to the head and then back down again. Dean didn’t know what to focus on, the vibrations in his ass or the wet heat of Cas’ mouth. He whimpered and thrust up and into Cas’ mouth. Cas just took it.

 

Dean was just lost in sensation. He groaned and moaned and cried out. He wanted, no needed to cum so badly, but Cas just sucking him down and the vibrator was being fucked in and out. It seemed to last forever.

 

Just when he began to beg in earnest, the vibe was yanked out. Cas took his mouth off of Dean’s cock, rolled the cock ring off and just waited. Dean arched his back and came so hard, he knew even if he hadn’t been blindfolded, he wouldn’t be able to see. He yanked hard on the cuffs.

 

“Fuc… FUCK!” 

 

And then he was floating. He felt completely disconnected from his body. It still felt amazing but he just wasn’t in it anymore. Cas pulled his legs down and moved up to release his wrists. He rubbed each one and kissed it. Then he took off the blindfold.

 

Dean just laid there. He could feel Cas laying down beside him and gathering him in his arms. But he was completely unable to respond. Cas ran his hand through Dean’s hair and then over his cheek. He just kept saying soothing things like, “You are such a good boy. So good for me. You’re perfect. So good, Princess.”

 

Finally Dean felt more grounded. He moaned and moved into Cas. Cas kissed him and said, “Welcome back, sweetheart. Can you wait while I get juice?” Dean nodded, then felt Cas get up. He was boneless, completely relaxed and sort of taken apart. 

 

Soon enough, Cas came back. He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Dean up to a sitting position. He put the glass to Dean’s mouth and said, “Drink.” Dean drank.

 

Then he let Dean back down and sat the glass on the bedside table. He crawled in next to Dean again and pulled Dean to him. Dean snuggled his head onto Cas’ throat and just laid there.

 

“Baby boy, you are too perfect. I want to own you. I never connected with anyone like I have with you. I want you to be mine.”

 

Dean felt his heart skip a beat. He knew this was right, knew it in his gut. “I want to be yours, Cas. Daddy. Please, teach me to be good.”

 

Cas kissed him tenderly. Then he pulled back and smiled. “Good. Then it’s settled. Now, let’s see, I think it’s lunch time. What do you say to some burgers?”

 

Dean grinned. “I never say no to a cheeseburger.”

 

They dressed and got into Dean’s car this time. He drove to a little diner he knew had great food. They got a booth and ordered. Cas sat close to Dean and put a hand on Dean’s thigh. They chatted about music, movies and family. They ate their cheeseburgers and fries, but Cas never took his hand off of Dean’s thigh. He would give it a squeeze every once in awhile and it made Dean feel great.

 

Back at Cas’ place, Dean checked his phone while Cas did some school work. There was a missed call from Sam, so Dean called him back.

 

“Hey bitch, what’s up?”

 

Sam laughed. “Nothing jerk, just wanted to check in. How you doing?”

 

Dean grinned, looking at Cas at his desk. “I’m doing fan-fucking-tastic, bro.”

 

Sam sounded surprised. “Really? Hey, you meet someone?”

 

Dean smiled. “What makes you ask?”

 

“Because you sound happier than you have in quite awhile. It just stands to reason.”

 

Dean stared at Cas. “Well, yeah, I did meet someone. Sorta new, but I have high hopes.”

 

He could just see Sam’s grin. “That’s great! I’ll be home for a week next month. If you’re still with him, I want to meet him.”

 

Dean said that could be arranged, hoping that Cas would want to meet his brother. They chatted for a bit more then hung up.

 

Cas turned and looked at him. “That your brother?”

 

Dean grinned. “Yeah. He wants to meet you.”

 

Cas just smiled back at him. “Then I want to meet him too.”

 

Cas got up and walked to Dean. “I want to meet your family, your friends, and I want you to meet mine too. I mean, as long as you’re willing.”

 

Dean smiled brightly. “Of course I want that. I want to know everything about you.”

 

Cas kissed him. “Damn, you really are perfect.”

 

Dean just ducked his head and blushed.

 

They spent the rest of the afternoon watching a movie together, curled up on the couch. Dean was in between Cas’ legs and had his head on Cas’ chest. He felt so comfortable, he almost went to sleep. When the movie was over, Cas pushed him up, kissed him and said, “I’m gonna find something to fix us for dinner.”

 

Dean offered to help but Cas told him to just sit down and look pretty.

 


	6. Chapter 6

After dinner was over, and it was delicious by the way, Cas and Dean sat on the couch. 

 

“I realize you have to go home tomorrow. I have an evening class on Monday. But Tuesday, I want you to come here directly after you get off work. Now, do you actually own any panties?”

 

Dean blushed, remembering he’d written about that little kink on the list. “Uh, yeah, I have a couple of pair.”

 

Cas beamed. “I want you wearing them when you get here.”

 

Dean’s mind went from, ‘directly after work’ to ‘wearing them when you get here.’ “Uh, that would mean I’d have to wear them at work?”

 

Cas smiled. “That’s right baby. Wear them for me all day.”

 

Dean gulped. But Cas wanted him to so he would. “Okay, sir, I will.”

 

Cas rewarded him with a kiss. Dean melted into it. Then Cas pulled back. “I want to spank you before you leave tomorrow. Do you think you’re up for that?”

 

Dean felt excited. “Yes, I think I’d like that.”

 

Cas smiled at him. “I want to send you home with something to remember me by.”

 

As if Dean could forget about Cas for a minute, but he got it. He nodded.

 

They curled up on the couch together. 

 

Dean asked, “So, how did you get into being a Dom?”

 

Cas laughed. “My brother got me into it. Gabriel, the only one I get along with. He took me my first dungeon, and the rest is history. I took to it immediately. Got my first sub when I was just twenty-two.”

 

Dean felt a flash of jealousy. “How many subs have you had?”

 

Cas smiled at him. “Not that many. Full time subs, only three. Most of them were just one-time deals in dungeons.”

 

Dean was still curious. “What happened to them? You full time subs,. I mean.”

 

Cas just looked at him. “They just didn’t work out. Two of them I released, one left me.”

 

Dean was really curious now. “Left you? Why would he do that? You’re awesome? I mean, if that isn’t prying…”

 

Cas just looked away. “We just weren’t compatible. He wanted to take things to a higher level and I felt that some of his kinks would be dangerous.”

 

Dean thought about that. He’d watched BDSM porn that looked unsafe to him.

 

Cas asked, “So, what got you interested in BDSM?”

 

Dean smiled. “A buddy sent me a link to some gay BDSM porn. It just intrigued me so I started watching more. And reading about it.”

 

Cas nodded. “And what made you finally decide to come to the club?”

 

Dean was less sure of that answer. “I’m not sure. I was curious, but it took me months to get up the courage to actually go. Now, I’m so glad I did.”

 

Cas kissed him. “So am I baby boy. Really glad.”

 

Dean had another question. “So your brother, Gabriel was it? He took you to your first dungeon? So he’s into BDSM too?”

 

Cas laughed. “He’s not only into it, he’s a professional Dom.”

 

“Professional? You mean people pay him?”

 

Cas groaned. “They pay him the big bucks. It’s a very lucrative business.”

 

Dean had to ask. “You ever thought about it? Becoming a professional I mean?”

 

Cas shook his head. “Good lord no. I want to pick who I Dom. I would hate having some fat, sweaty man come to me wanting me to daddy him. Yuck.”

 

Dean laughed too. 

 

It was getting late, and Dean yawned. Cas pulled him to his feet and guided him to the bedroom. He undressed Dean and told him to get in bed. Dean did, and watched Cas undress, then he got in with Dean. Dean cuddled up to Cas.

 

“No more tonight?” Dean wasn’t sure if he was relieved or sad about that prospect.

 

“No, you’ve had enough for one day, Princess. Don’t want to wear you out. Go to sleep.”

 

Dean put his head in the crook of Cas’ neck and Cas wrapped his arms around Dean. Dean was asleep within minutes. 

 

Dean had a very erotic dream and woke up with a raging hard on. To make matters worse, Cas was spooned up behind him and so did he. Cas’ cock was nestled up between Dean’s butt cheeks and he just silently groaned. He made a very tentative push back and Cas’ cock rubbed over his hole. Dean groaned a little louder. 

 

Cas mumbled in his sleep and tightened his hold around Dean. Dean tried his best to ignore the situation and go back to sleep, but it was impossible. He pushed back again and let Cas’ cock rub his hole. He squeezed his eyes shut in silent frustration.

 

He froze when Cas said sleepily, “Baby boy. What are you doing?’

 

“Uh, nothing daddy.”

 

“Now, that’s not exactly the truth, is it? What did I tell you about lying?” Cas had a smile on his face but Dean couldn’t see it.

 

“Not to. I’m sorry, I just woke up and we were both hard and I got horny.”

 

Cas chuckled. He pulled his arm off Dean and reached for the lube. “I get it baby boy. Let’s see what I can do about that.”

 

Dean said a silent ‘thank you’ to the sex gods. He listened as Cas popped the top open on the lube and then closed again. Two fingers slid into him and he groaned and pushed back on them.

 

Cas hurried to open Dean and then pulled his fingers out and shoved into him. Dean groaned and pushed back, trying to get every inch of Cas inside him. Then Cas reached around with a lube-coated hand and began to fist Dean.

 

Dean was in heaven. He thrust his cock forward every time Cas pulled back, and pulled back every time Cas thrust in. They established a rhythm and Dean was moaning and saying, “Daddy… daddy don’t stop… it’s so good…”

 

Cas kissed the back of Dean’s neck. “Not gonna stop until you cum for daddy, baby boy.”

 

Dean was on the edge. He could feel his balls pull up towards his body and he just whimpered, “Gonna cum…”

 

He came all over Cas’ hand and the bed, and his hole clamped down on Cas cock. Cas groaned, thrust in and came in Dean. Dean felt every shot of cum and he moaned even louder.

 

Cas put his head in Dean’s hair and gasped for breath. “Jesus H, Princess, you’re gonna be the death of me with that ass.”

 

Dean grinned and said, “I sure hope not.”

 

Cas chuckled. He slid to the edge of the bed and sat up, “Gonna get a rag to clean you up, baby, Be right back.” Dean listened as Cas walked to the bathroom. He heard the water come on and then go off, and Cas came back in.

 

“On your back, baby.” Dean rolled on his back and Cas wiped him clean. He wiped the bed where Dean had cum.  “There’s gonna be a wet spot, We better scoot over.”

 

Cas got in and Dean scooted back against him. He was asleep instantly.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Dean slept later than usual. Cas got up and fixed coffee, then started breakfast. He went in and gently kissed Dean. Dean just grumbled so Cas said, “Time to get up, Princess.”

 

Dean opened his eyes and smiled at Cas. “Okay daddy, sorry I slept so long.”

 

Cas laughed and kissed him again. “Baby, after the night you had, I’m not surprised.”

 

Dean got up and went to the bathroom. He pulled on his boxers and went to the kitchen. Cas was just finishing breakfast. Dean sat down and drank his orange juice.

 

As they ate, Cas outlined the rules for when Dean was at home. They included wearing the panties to work on Tuesday. And also…

 

“You are not allowed to touch your cock in a sexual way. No jacking off, nothing. I am trusting you to be good.”

 

Dean sighed. He usually jacked off every day, and now that he had Cas to think about, he knew it would be hard to be good. But he was determined to do what Cas said.

 

“I’ll be good, daddy. No touching, wearing panties. Anything else?”

 

Cas smiled. “Well, I’d like you to be wearing a butt plug when you get here on Tuesday. If I send one with you, do you think you can do that for me?”

 

Dean gulped. It would mean going into the men’s room at work and inserting it. But if Cas wanted him to, he’d try. “Okay, I’ll try.”

 

Cas smiled warmly at him. “I want you to be ready for my cock as soon as you get here. I’d be very proud of you if you’d do this for me.”

 

Dean grinned. Making Cas proud was his main goal in life now. “Okay, Daddy, I’ll do it.”

 

“That’s my beautiful boy.”

 

After breakfast was done, Cas asked him again about spanking. Dean really wanted to try it, so Cas told him to get naked and wait for him on the bed. When Cas came in, he was naked too and it sent a spark straight to Dean’s cock, as usual.

 

Cas sat on the bed and told Dean to lay across his lap. Dean did, feeling very nervous and excited. The first smack to his ass wasn’t very hard, but it was thrilling. But as Cas continued, each successive slap became harder, more intense.

 

Dean felt his bottom get hot and begin to sting. Then it hurt. He involuntarily pulled away and Cas growled, “Stop that.” Dean quit moving. Cas continued to spank him and he began to feel very high, like he had been smoking weed or something. He wanted to squirm but knew he shouldn’t.

 

Cas stopped the spanking and rubbed his hand lightly over Dean’s ass. “God baby, you look so good with your ass red…” Dean did squirm then, and moaned. Cas told him to get on his hands and knees and Dean hurried to do just that.

 

His ass burned and the air hitting it felt weird and made it burn more, but Dean loved the feeling. He heard Cas pop the top on the lube and his cock jumped. Cas pushed two fingers into him and he pushed back on them, moaning.

 

Cas quickly worked Dean open, he was still sort of loose from last night. Then he lubed up his cock, got behind Dean and grabbed Dean’s hips. He slid in and the tight heat made him groan. Dean was pushing back on him and moaning loudly.

 

Cas held Dean by his hips and pounded into him. Dean felt each thrust hit his blazing ass and it was wonderful and painful all at the same time. When Cas told him he couldn’t cum, he whimpered.

 

Cas fucked him hard, thrusting in with a snap of his hips each time. Dean’s cock was swinging under him and slapping his belly and it made it harder than ever to hold back his orgasm. He wasn’t sure he could hold back this time.

 

Just when he felt like he couldn’t control his oragsm anymore, Cas told him he could cum. He gasped and did just that. It rolled over him like a storm, taking his breath and making his sight black out for a moment. He clenched down on Cas’ cock and Cas came then too. He rammed in and held. 

 

“Fuck, baby boy… fuck!”

 

Dean just collapsed on the bed in a puddle of his own cum, Cas on top of him. When Cas rolled off, Dean just laid there, panting for breath.

 

When he could speak, he said, “Daddy, I was almost bad. I couldn’t hold back…”

 

Cas smiled at him. “I knew, Princess. That’s why I told you to cum. I don’t want to push you past that point unless I have to. Or I want to, of course.”

 

They kissed and Cas petted him and told him how good he was. Dean loved to hear that, he just wanted to be good for Cas. Nothing else seemed to matter any more. Cas told him to lay on his stomach and then Cas rubbed some lotion on Dean’s ass.

 

“It’ll help take away the burn. But you’re definitely going to feel this tomorrow. Of course, that is just so you’ll remember me.” 

 

Dean smirked. “As if I could forget you for a second.”

 

Later, Dean got dressed. It was time to go home. He felt awful… sad and needy. Cas hugged him, handed him the butt plug and kissed him tenderly.

 

“Be good for me baby, I’m gonna miss you terribly.”

 

Dean felt his eyes fill with tears but he blinked them back. “I will, I promise. I wish I didn’t have to go…”

 

Cas walked him to his car and kissed him again. Then he stood there while Dean started the car and backed out. Dean felt like he couldn’t bear it. But he tried to suck it up. He was a grown-ass man after all, and had only known Cas for two days. But that didn’t fill the hole in his heart and going back to his empty apartment alone.

 

When he got there, he went straight for a shower. He stood under the hot water and his ass stung. It made him sigh. He thought about Cas and how much his life had changed just over one weekend. He started to cry. He just let himself, sinking to the floor of the shower and crying it out.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Dean did some cleaning and some laundry, trying to get through the night without Cas. He fell into the bed, but couldn’t sleep. When he finally did fall to sleep, he had weird dreams. He tossed and turned, miserable.

 

He woke up with an aching erection, and he was half asleep when he grabbed it. Suddenly his eyes popped open and he said out loud, “Oh shit!” He dropped his cock like it was on fire. He groaned and sat up on the edge of the bed, running his hands over his face.

 

He drug himself up and got ready for work. He was sad, but he shook it off as he drank his coffee. Then his phone alerted him to a text.

 

**_Thinking about you, baby boy. I miss you a lot. Be good._ **

 

Smiling, Dean texted back.

 

**_I miss you too, terribly. I’ll be good daddy, i promise_ **

 

Cas sent back a heart emoji and Dean was grinning from ear to ear.

  
  


He got to work early. Benny was already there.

 

“Hey  _ cher, _ how was your weekend?”

 

Dean smiled brightly. “It was amazing.”

 

Benny just looked at him strangely. “Well that’s new. What’d you do, hook up?”

 

Dean just grinned and said, “Maybe.” 

 

Benny smiled but the smile didn’t reach his eyes. Dean chose to ignore it. Benny had been trying to hook up with him ever since he started working there, but he just wasn’t Dean’s type.

 

Dean went to work, there was a classic firebird that needed a transmission. His ass hurt a little, especially when he bent over and it made him smile, remembering. He was horny as hell, but it just made waiting for Cas a little sweeter.

 

As the morning wore on, Dean started to feel a little restless. He was bent over the engine of the firebird, checking a hose connection, when Benny walked up behind him. He bent over, looking at what Dean was doing, but put his hand on the small of Dean’s back.

 

Dean pushed him back with his ass, saying “Personal space, big boy.”

 

Benny just moved back in again. “Ah, cher, you hook up with a stranger but not with me? My tyrannosaurus dick is just burning for you.”

 

Dean stood up and turned around. “Haven’t you heard, they got antibiotics for that now. Back off, Benny.”

 

Benny just walked away, grumbling under his breath.

 

The day seemed to take forever to get through. Dean was feeling more and more restless, his skin felt itchy and hot. He really wanted to go home.

 

Finally it was quitting time. Dean rushed to his car and sat in it, feeling like he was going nuts. He grabbed his phone and texted Cas.

 

**_I feel weird. I’m cranky and itchy and feel like I’m coming unglued._ **

 

His phone rang immediately. It was Cas.

 

“Baby boy, how long has this been going on?”

 

Dean thought about it and answered, “It just got worse this afternoon. What’s wrong with me?”

 

Cas said gently, “It’s called sub drop. I didn’t think that you’d get it this quick, but I guess I’m not surprised. Listen to me very carefully, Dean. I can’t see you tonight, I left class to call you. But here is what I want you to do.”

 

Dean said, “You left class to call me? Why?”

 

Cas just said, “You’re important. Now, first thing is to drink a glass of milk. Then eat something that has meat, cheese, maybe whole grain bread. Then, get into the bathtub and take a long, soothing bath while listening to music. Nothing too hard core, just something soothing. Call me when you get out, or if this doesn’t help. Any questions?’

 

Dean said no, he understood. He said quietly into the phone, “I miss you so much.”

 

Cas said, “I miss you too. We’re going to talk about this tomorrow.”

 

“Okay daddy. Bye.”

 

“Good bye Princess.”

 

Dean drove home and got a glass of milk and sat down at the table, drinking it and thinking about what Cas had told him. He got his laptop and looked up ‘sub drop.’ He read about it and it made sense. 

 

He fixed himself a cheeseburger, he didn’t have any whole grain bread but figured it would do. Then he filled up the bathtub and turned on some classic rock. As he soaked in it, he did feel better but he was still sad. He looked at his cock and said to it, “See what you got us into? Now it’s like I can’t live without him.”

 

When he got out, he pulled on PJ bottoms and called Cas. Cas answered on the first ring.

 

“Hey baby boy, doing any better?”

 

“Yeah, daddy, I am. Thanks.”

 

“I’m glad. We do need to talk about this tomorrow. But please call me if you feel yourself getting bad again. I don’t care what time it is, I’ll answer.”

 

Dean agreed and then went and sat on the edge of his bed. He put his face in his hands and just thought about everything. He thought about how he met Cas, how safe he felt from the first moment he met him. He thought about the sex, the edging, the spanking… it was all sort of surreal to him now. But he knew one thing for certain… He was going back to Cas and nothing and no one would stop him.

 

Then he thought about his brother. He worried that Sam wouldn’t understand. Sam was coming for a visit in just three weeks. He wondered, should he tell Sam he was with Cas before he got here, or break the news to him when he arrived? That was a decision for another day.

 

He went to bed. He was exhausted from the bad night he’d had last night. He fell asleep quickly but had erotic dreams about Cas all night long.

 

 

In the morning, Dean got out the two pair of panties he owned. He debated over which pair to wear, deciding on the white pair. It was lacy and was actually Dean’s favorite of the two. He pulled them on, loving the satiny feel over his cock. He looked at himself in the mirror, turning around to get a good look at his ass. Looked good, he thought.

 

He went to work with the butt plug in his coat pocket. He thought about it a lot during the day, kind of anxious and kind of excited. He had lube in his jacket too. He felt the satin under his jeans and felt more excited with each passing hour.

 

When the day was over, he slipped into the bathroom and went into the stall. He grabbed the lube and put some on his fingers. He slid them into his hole and suppressed a moan. He worked himself open and then reached for the plug. He hesitated, but then pushed it in. He couldn’t help the low groan that came with the feeling of it sliding in.

 

He stood up, pulled up his panties, then hooked up his jeans headed for the car.   
  



	9. Chapter 9

Dean knocked on Cas door and it flew open. He was grabbed, pulled inside by his shirt and pushed up against a wall. Cas devoured his mouth, and Dean just melted. Cas finally pulled back and said, “Let me see, baby boy.”

 

Dean knew exactly what he meant and he undid his jeans and pulled them down to reveal his panties. Cas’ eyes got big as he took in the sight. Cas knelt down and undid Dean’s boots and pulled them and his socks off, so Dean could toe out of his jeans.

 

Then Cas twirled him around to face the wall. He pulled on Dean’s ass to make it stand out. He growled at the sight of the butt plug visible through the panties. He turned Dean around again, took him by the hand and led him to the bedroom. He stopped and pulled Dean’s shirt off, leaving him wearing only the panties.

 

Cas walked him to the bed and pushed his down. Dean bounced on the mattress, then scooted up to the headboard. He smiled as he watched Cas strip. He finally felt right again. Cas stood naked by the bed, just looking at him.

 

“You are so beautiful, baby… so hot in those panties.” He licked his lips. He crawled onto the bed next to Dean. “Were you good for me? I mean, you didn’t touch yourself.”

 

Dean beamed. “I was good daddy.”

 

Cas kissed him. “That’s my good baby boy.”

 

Then he rolled Dean over and pulled his ass cheeks apart. Dean groaned at the touch. Cas tapped the butt plug with his index finger and Dean moaned.

 

 

Cas reached for the soft restraints, which were on the bed. He cuffed Dean’s wrists to the headboard. “Ass up, baby boy. Let me see that plug.”

 

Dean pulled his knees up and shoved his ass out for Cas. Cas ran his hand over the panties and Dean moaned. His cock was getting hard and the tip was peeking out of the top of them. Cas fiddled with the waistband and let his finger trail underneath it. Dean was fully hard now, and precium ran down, wetting the front of his panties.

 

“Oh baby boy, you are so delicious in these… I want to eat you out.”

 

Dean whimpered at that. Cas yanked just the back of the panties down over the globes of Dean’s ass and spread his ass cheeks apart. He tapped on the butt plug again, punching a groan out of Dean. Then he pulled it out and looked at Dean’s slightly gaping hole flutter.

 

Cas licked his tongue flat across it. Dean pulled on the cuffs and moaned wickedly. Then Cas ran his tongue around his hole a few times. Dean was gasping for breath by this time. When Cas shoved the tip of his tongue into Dean, Dean yelled.

 

Cas continued to run his tongue in and out of Dean’s hole. Dean was yanking hard on the cuffs and his cock was running precum into his panties. He needed Cas inside him in the worst way.

 

“Daddy… daddy…. Please… need you…”

 

Cas said against his hole, “Shhh, daddy’s having too good a time here.”

 

Dean almost started crying. He whimpered and thrust back as much as he could against Cas’ mouth.  Cas hummed and the vibration was almost more than Dean could handle. 

 

“Daddy…” he whined. 

 

Cas pulled his mouth back and blew gently into Dean’s wet hole. Dean keened. He felt Cas rock back on his heels, then he flipped Dean over. Cas looked at the soaking front of Dean’s panties and the angry red head of his cock.

 

“Gonna need to soak those..” Cas said casually. Then he was pulling them off. Dean bent his legs, hoping to entice Cas to put his cock in.

 

Cas grinned. “Okay baby, I’m gonna fuck you now, Don’t cum without permission.” Cas spit on his hand and rubbed the saliva over his cock.

 

Dean nodded wildly but remembered. “O.. okay daddy.”

 

Cas pulled Dean’s legs around his waist and sunk his cock into Dean with a groan. The butt plug hadn’t been anywhere near as thick as Cas’ cock was and Dean gasped at the sudden flash of pain but it just sank into a burn and he loved that.

 

Cas rocked slowly in and out of Dean, making Dean groan. 

 

“Please, daddy, harder…”

 

Cas smiled and thrust in hard, making Dean gasp. He sped up and thrust in, with Dean meeting every thrust with a punch of his hips. 

 

“Fuck, Baby boy, you feel so fucking good. I can’t get enough of your pretty ass.”

 

Dean soaked up the praise, but not coming was starting to be a real challenge. He concentrated on taking deep breaths in an attempt to calm down but it wasn’t working. He struggled to maintain control but then, he just lost it.

 

Dean came, screaming out “Daddy! Daddy… daddy…” over and over.

 

Cas frowned and thrust in. Dean’s hole clenched down on his cock so tightly that he came too. He was frowning, even as he filled Dean with warm cum, rocking through his orgasm.

 

Dean was horrified. “I’m sorry, daddy, I’m so sorry… I couldn’t help it…”

 

Cas pulled out and laid down next to Dean, catching his breath. When he did, he uncuffed Dean and checked his wrists. Dean was almost crying. He had let daddy down and he knew there was going to be a punishment.

 

Cas sighed. “You need training, baby boy. I expected better of you, but it’s my fault. I haven’t trained you to control yourself yet. But I’m going to… oh yeah, I’m going to start right after dinner.”

 

Dean felt afraid, but he knew Cas wouldn’t hurt him. He just felt awful.

 

Cas got up and pulled Dean to his feet. “Come on, baby, we’ll have dinner.”

 

Dean was struggling to hold back his tears. He grabbed Cas and said, “I’m so sorry. Daddy, I tried to be good. Please don’t be mad at me.”

 

Cas kissed him. “I’m not mad, baby. I feel like I expected too much from you too soon, so if anything, I’m mad at myself. Don’t worry.”

 

They ate dinner, but Dean was just picking at his food. Cas frowned but didn’t say anything. When dinner was over and the dishes were dealt with, Cas just said. “Go lay down on the bed. Naked.”

 

Dean walked to the bedroom like he was walking to his own execution.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Dean laid on his back and Cas followed him into the room. He got the soft cuffs and cuffed his wrists to the headboard. But this time, he reached under the bed and cuffed Dean’s ankle to one side and the other ankle to the other side of the bed. Dean lay, spread eagle and naked. He was worried and ashamed.

 

Cas got on the bed next to him and ran his hand along Dean’s cheek, and Dean leaned his head into the caress. “Relax, beautiful boy.” Dean took a deep breath and tried to do just that.

 

Cas moved down and took Dean’s flaccid cock in his hand. Dean sucked in a breath at the touch. Then Cas leaned over and took the head of Dean’s cock into his mouth. Dean gasped and thought, “Maybe this won’t be so bad after all.”

 

Cas sucked Dean down to the root and back up. Dean’s cock began to harden. Cas swirled his tongue around the head and shoved the tip of it into the slit. Dean moaned. Cas then sucked down again and swirled his tongue at the base of Dean’s cock and back up again. Dean was fully hard now.

 

Cas reached a hand and lifted Dean’s balls and rubbed his thumb under them. He continued to suck up and down. Dean was moaning loudly and pulling on his cuffs.

 

Just when Dean felt his balls tighten, Cas took his mouth away. Dean groaned in frustration.

 

“Take a few deep breaths, Princess. Calm down.”

 

Dean struggled to do that. He finally got some control back. He looked at Cas, who was watching him intently. Then Cas took Dean’s cock in his hand and ran his fist up and down the shaft. Dean thrashed his head from side to side. Cas put the head back in his mouth, and ran his hand up and down the shaft again. He sucked on the head and licked the precum. 

 

“Oh daddy… it feels so good…” Dean loved feeling his cock in Cas’ mouth, it was so warm and wet. Cas held the head in his mouth while he ran his hand faster and tighter up and down Dean’s cock. Again. Dean felt his balls tighten… and Cas was gone.

 

Dean groaned again in frustration. Cas just said again, “Take deep breaths. Get control.”

 

Dean was getting the idea that he really hated this. He took several deep breaths but it didn’t seem to help. He struggled to regain control but it took him longer to do than the first time. Cas just sat there, watching him and patiently waiting.

 

Dean finally got to the point where he didn’t feel like he’d cum the second Cas touched him, Cas moved in again. He had lube on his fingers this time, and when he took Dean’s aching cock in his mouth, he also shoved two fingers into Dean’s ass.

 

Dean cried out. He clenched down on the fingers even as Cas was sucking him down. 

 

“Jesus fuck! Daddy… I’m dying here… please…”

 

Cas just moved his fingers around inside Dean and sucked up and down on his cock. Dean was in agony. He pulled on the cuffs on his ankles and yanked on the cuffs holding his wrists. He begged and pleaded with Cas, but nothing did any good. Every time he got close, Cas would move away.

 

Cas did this three more times before Dean started to cry. He was frustrated beyond his ability to take it and he needed relief. He just sobbed, “Daddy… please…” over and over.

 

Cas kissed him and wiped tears from his face. “Take deep breaths for me. Get control and I’ll let you cum.”

 

Dean took deep breaths in earnest. He thought about work and Benny (always a mood-killer) and slowly got control again.

 

Cas praised him. “You did so good for me baby boy. I’m so proud of you.” Dean felt so much better hearing that. Cas uncuffed his ankles and rubbed them, giving each one a kiss.  He lined up over Dean and pulled his legs onto his shoulders. He thrust in and Dean groaned in pleasure.

 

“You can cum whenever you want to baby.” Dean loved hearing that.

 

Cas fucked him hard and fast, the usual way, and Dean felt like his world made sense again. He wished his hands were free, he wanted to grab Cas and hold on. But soon, he felt the heat build in his balls and spread to his gut.

 

“Gonna cum, daddy…” 

 

Cas thrust in harder and Dean came. He yelled, he thrashed, he pulled on the cuffs. He shot cum all over himself, even on his chin, and splashed some on Cas. Cas groaned and came in Dean. Dean moaned at the feeling.

 

Cas took a couple of deep breaths. Then he laughed. “Damn baby, you  _ really _ needed to cum.”

 

Dean just nodded vigorously. Cas laughed harder. Cas was still chuckling when he released Dean’s wrists and he bent over and kissed him. “Let me clean you up.” Cas got up and walked to the bathroom. He came back with a damp cloth and cleaned Dean up. All except for his chin, which he licked clean.

 

Dean was boneless. He was completely exhausted and completely sated. Cas crawled next to him and ran his hands over Dean’s chest. “You are so good for me. You are the best baby. We need to talk, but it can wait a while. You’re so good Princess.”

 

Dean soaked up the praise. He finally felt like he could sit up and talk. “Yes, daddy? What do we need to talk about?”

 

Cas smiled. “We need to talk about you moving in here. We both need it. I know we’ve only known each other a few days, but I already feel like I’ve known you forever. And your sub drop concerns me. We need to be able to touch each other, you need me to take care of you on a daily basis.”

 

Dean really didn’t see this coming. His mind raced over things like what would Sam say and would this be a huge mistake. But then he thought about what Cas was saying. He really didn’t like the feeling he got when he dropped. He really loved being Cas’ baby boy. 

 

“Okay, Cas. I’ll move in if you’re sure that’s what you want.”

 

Cas’ kiss told him everything he needed to know.


	11. Chapter 11

Cas told Dean that he wanted to get this done ASAP. He asked if Dean could call in to work tomorrow and Dean said yes. He rarely missed a day of work and had sick leave up the wazoo. Cas smiled and said he could skip a class tomorrow, and they would move Dean’s things in the next day.

 

Dean was both excited and a little scared. He hadn’t lived with anyone but Sam in years. But this, this was different. Cas wanted to care for him. He had never had anyone since he was little who actually cared for him. His mother was the last one, and she had died when he was four. He had vague memories of her making him sandwiches and singing him to sleep.

 

But after that, it was mostly bad. His dad had turned into a mean drunk and he was left to raise his little brother virtually alone. He deserved this, with Cas. He finally let himself believe that he actually deserved this.

 

Cas spooned in behind him and wrapped his arms around Dean. Dean sighed and leaned back against him. Just as he was drifting off, he heard Cas say quietly, “Gonna need to have more training sessions, just so you know.” Dean’s heart skipped a beat but then he was asleep.

 

When he woke up in the morning, Cas was awake and smiling at him.   
  
“You snore.”

 

Dean bristled. “I do not snore!”

 

Cas laughed and said, “You sure do. Not loudly, but you do, sweet boy.”

 

Dean grumbled. “Never heard that before.”

 

Cas smiled. “And how many people have you spent the night with in the last, oh say… year?”

 

Dean thought back. “Uh, well… none.” He blushed. “Does it keep you awake?”

 

Cas just said, “Not a bit. I think it’s sweet.”

 

Dean frowned but didn’t say anything else.

 

Cas got up and said, “Let’s go, pretty. Time to start the day.”

 

Dean sighed but got up. He grabbed his phone and called work. Benny answered. “Yeah, I won’t be in today. Feeling a bit under the weather.”

 

Benny said, “Yeah, okay cher. I’d be glad to come by and take care of you…”

 

Dean just growled and said, “No way, Benny. I’m fine. Probably be back in tomorrow.” 

 

He hung up the phone, and turned to see Cas looking at him. “What was all that?”

 

Dean sighed. “It’s one of my coworkers. He comes on to me a lot. I can’t stand him, truth be told.”

 

Cas asked softly, “You ever hook up with him?”

 

Dean answered in a shocked tone, “No fucking way. He’s just sort of relentless.”

 

Cas just hummed and went to fix breakfast.

 

When they were done eating, they got into Dean’s car and he drove to his apartment. He didn’t have a lot of stuff and he was sure it would all fit in one car. He’d called Goodwill and arranged to have his furniture picked up the next day.

 

Once inside, Cas looked around. “It almost looks like you never unpacked.”

 

Dean just looked around as well. “Yeah, well, I just never really felt like this was home, you know?”

 

Cas smiled and nodded. They went to the bedroom to pack Dean’s clothes. Cas pulled Dean’s only other pair of panties out. “This all you have, sweetness?” Dean nodded.

 

“Well, we’re going to have to go shopping this weekend then. You need a lot more pairs.”

 

Dean grinned. That sounded just fine to him.

 

They went around and boxed up what Dean wanted to take with him. It really wasn’t much. Just some family photos, some books and his clothes. When the car was packed, Dean took his key to his neighbor. She was elderly and very nice. He told her that Goodwill was coming the next day to get his furniture and that he’d told them that she would have the key.

 

He introduced Cas as his boyfriend. She smiled and hugged him. “You take good care of Dean, you hear? He’s very special.”

 

Dean blushed as Cas looked at him and said, “Oh, I intend to.”

  
  


Back home they had all the boxes inside. Dean put away his clothes and Cas unpacked his books. 

 

“A fan of Vonnegut, I see. Very nice taste.”

 

Finally they were done. They were sweaty, and Cas said they needed to take a shower. He grabbed Dean’s hand and led him to the bedroom. “Strip.” Dean did. Then they went to the bathroom together and Cas turned on the shower.

 

Dean was really excited. It was their first shower together, and he had actually only showered with one man once in his life. His cock hardened. Cas stepped in and pulled him in behind him. He grabbed Dean and began to kiss him. Soon they were both hard.

 

Dean dropped to his knees. Cas just looked down at him. Dean took Cas’ cock and put the head in his mouth. It was thick and stretched his lips. Cas moaned and put his hand on Dean’s head. 

 

“Fuck, you look so pretty with my cock in your mouth, baby boy.”

 

Dean sucked on the head for a moment, then slid his mouth down the shaft. He couldn’t take the length just yet, so he sucked back up and down a little further. Cas was groaning and fisted some of Dean’s hair.

 

Dean went just a little further down with each pass. He finally was able to take Cas into his throat. He couldn’t breathe but it was ecstasy nonetheless. He was proud of his ability to take it all without gagging.

 

Dean worked up and down Cas, and played with Cas’ balls while he did. Feeling bold, he slid one finger into Cas’ ass crack and over his hole. Cas gasped and fisted Dean’s hair tighter.

 

Dean worked up and down, swirling his tongue and playing around Cas’ hole. Then he stuck his finger into Cas. Cas groaned and came. Dean struggled to swallow it all. Then when Cas was finished, Dean pulled his finger out and popped his mouth off.

 

Cas pulled him up and hugged him. “Baby boy, that was fantastic. You’re got a great mouth.”

 

Cas took hold of Dean’s cock while he kissed him, and ran his hand up and down, passing a thumb over the head every few swipes. Dean moaned and put his head on Cas’ shoulder. He came with a groan just a couple of minutes later. 

 

They washed up and got dinner. Cas asked him what time he normally got up for work. Dean told him seven. Cas set the alarm for six. Dean looked questioningly at him and Cas smiled. “I need to play with you before you go to work. Plus I expect you to eat breakfast before you go.”

 

Later, in bed, Dean was feeling so good, it just amazed him. He was living with Cas, cared for and having awesome sex all the time. He needed to call Sam and tell him he’d moved, but for now, he was just content. 

 


	12. Chapter 12

The alarm blared and Dean groaned. Cas reached over Dean to shut it off. Then he kissed Dean and ran his tongue along Dean’s bottom lip. Dean opened his mouth and Cas’ tongue invaded it. Dean felt his cock getting hard and he moaned into Cas’ mouth.

 

Cas broke the kiss and pulled Dean on top of his. “Open yourself up and ride me, baby boy.” His morning voice was even gravely than usual and it sent a chill down Dean’s spine. Cas reached over and grabbed the lube and handed it to Dean.

 

Dean took it and poured some out in his hand. He reached back and found his hole. Cas grabbed his wrist. “Let me see. Turn around.”

 

Dean scooted around until his ass was pointed at Cas. He reached back and ran a lubed finger over his hole and moaned. Then he pushed his index finger into himself. It felt so fucking good, he immediately began to move it back and forth.

 

“Yeah, baby boy… keep it up.” Cas’ voice was low.

 

Dean added a finger and hissed at the burn. But just as quickly as it was there, it was gone. He began to scissor his fingers back and forth, in a hurry to get himself open and onto Cas’ cock.

 

After a couple of minutes, Cas grabbed his wrist again. “Enough. Turn around and get on my cock.”

 

Dean turned around. He positioned himself over Cas’ cock and sank down on it slowly. He squeezed his eyes shut and just groaned. Cas was watching him closely. Dean sunk down until he was fully seated and could feel Cas’ balls under his ass. It felt so amazing, he almost forgot to move. 

 

But then he put his hands on Cas’ chest to steady himself and pulled up until just the head of Cas’ cock was still inside him, then he fell back down. A groan came out of both of them at the same time. Cas reached and put his hands under Dean’s ass, helping him to rise and then pulled down on him. They established a fast rhythm and Dean threw his head back, moaning.

 

“Daddy, may I cum?” Dean was close but he didn’t want to get into trouble.

 

“Yes, baby boy, cum when you need to.”

 

Those were the words Dean wanted to hear. He tightened up on Cas’ cock and just let himself go. He came hard, shooting cum all over Cas. Cas followed a minute later, holding Dean down on his cock while he filled him. Dean fell forward onto Cas’ chest but didn’t slide off his cock. They lay there, panting, until Cas’ cock got soft and just slid out.

 

“Fuck, daddy, that was so good..”

 

Cas chuckled. “Fine way to start the day, alright. Now, go get cleaned up, I need to wipe off and start breakfast.” Dean did as he was told. When he was dressed for work, he went to the kitchen just as Cas was plating up food. Dean sat down and ate.

 

“I want to come and see where you work, maybe tomorrow?” Cas was very casual about it.

 

“Sure, if you want. Maybe you could come for lunch, I’d give you the tour?”

 

“Sounds good, baby. It’s a date.”

 

Dean stood up and got prepared to leave. Cas grabbed him and kissed him passionately, grabbing his ass. Dean jumped a little. 

 

“Have a good day, baby. Be good. I have a late class but I should be home about an hour after you are.”

 

Dean nodded and left.

 

At work, Benny crowded up against him while he was checking under a hood.

 

“Damn it Benny, back off. I’m not interested and I can’t think of any other way to say it.”

 

Benny just grinned. “Aw,  _ cher _ , I’m gonna wear you down.”

 

Dean huffed and went back to work.

  
  


Cas sat in class, chewing on his pen. He hadn’t been paying much attention to the lecture, he was thinking about Dean. Specifically, about Dean working with Benny. He hated that Benny wouldn’t take no for an answer and he was going to handle the situation tomorrow.

  
  


Dean came home to an empty house. He sighed and went to the bedroom. Cas was supposed to be home in an hour and that wasn’t so very long to wait. Dean considered starting dinner, but he didn’t know what Cas would want to do when he got home, so he didn’t. He changed into some PJ bottoms with no shirt and sat down to read. 

 

His mind wandered. He thought about what Cas might keep in his toy drawer. He got very curious, but hesitated. He didn’t want to get caught snooping. But he found himself standing in the bedroom, staring at the drawer.

 

He reached out and opened it just a touch. He peeked in but couldn’t see well enough to know what was in there. He pulled it open a little more. He gaped at the contents.

 

There were dildos of all sizes, some huge. There were vibrators as well. There was a flogger, a crop and several butt plugs in various sizes as well. There were at least three different cock rings.

And there was more underneath that he couldn’t see.

 

Dean hurried and closed the drawer. He was breathing heavily. 

 

He sat down on the bed and thought about what was in there. He was excited and scared all at the same time. Would Cas want to use all those things on him? Even that gigantic dildo? Holy fuck.

 

He went back in the living room and sat down with his book, but he wasn’t actually reading it anymore. He jumped when Cas opened the door. Cas smiled at him.

 

“Hey baby boy! Didn’t mean to startle you. Come here and give me some sugar.” He tapped two fingers on his lips.

 

Dean jumped up and ran to kiss him, He felt Cas run his hands over his back and moved in closer. They kissed until Dean had to break for air.

 

So, baby, how was your day?” He gave Dean a playful swat on his ass.

 

“Good, it was good. How was your class?”

 

Cas sighed as he sat and took off his shoes. “Boring to be honest.”

 

Dean made a sympathetic sound and sat at Cas’ feet. He pulled Cas’ socks off and rubbed his feet.

 

“Umm feels good. I may have to press you into service occasionally.”

 

Dean grinned. 

 

Turned out, Dean was glad he didn’t fix dinner. Cas got up and pulled him to the bedroom pulled off his PJ bottoms and threw him on the bed. Growling, Cas looked at him like he was a wolf and Dean was his prey.

 

“Been thinking about you all day, baby boy.” Cas stripped. His cock was already hard.

 

Dean bit his bottom lip. He loved this Cas, the one who was insatiable and did what he wanted with Dean. Cas crawled over him and grabbed the lube. This time was different, however. This time Cas didn’t restrain him.

 

Cas lubed up his fingers and shoved them into Dean. Dean moaned and lifted his hips. He grabbed for Cas, but Cas said, “Leave your hands by your sides. Don’t move them. And don’t cum until I tell you.”

 


	13. Chapter 13

Dean lifted his legs to encircle Cas’ hips and locked his ankles. He grabbed the bedspread and held on. Cas opened him up quickly then slid in. He bottomed out and held for a moment, letting Dean adjust. The he pulled back until his cock slid out, making Dean whimper. He punched back in, making Dean gasp. He did this a couple more times and then established a rhythm.

 

Dean fisted the sheets and met every thrust with one of his own. He was close but he took deep breaths and controlled it. 

 

Cas growled, “So good… so tight and hot… fuck you’re perfect baby.”

 

Dean was only capable of saying “Daddy… daddy…” over and over. 

 

The next time Dean got close, he struggled. Then Cas pulled out completely and just looked at him.

 

“Daaaddy...” Dean whined.

 

“Get control of yourself and I will.” Cas used his Dom voice and Dean stopped and took a deep breath. He willed himself to stop and his balls relaxed. Cas smiled at him, slid back in and started fucking him again.

 

Dean held on until Cas told him it was okay to cum. Then it only took a couple of thrusts by Cas and Dean painted both of them. Cas came a few thrusts later.

 

They lay together, catching their breath. Finally Dean said in a quiet voice, “I’ll do better daddy, I will, I promise.”

 

Cas kissed him. “I know you will baby boy. It just takes training and control. I’ll have you coming on command in no time.”

 

Dean thrilled at the words, ‘coming on command.’ “I like the sound of that.”

 

Cas laughed. “Of course you do. You are such a good boy.”

 

They got up and ate dinner, then curled up on the couch and watched TV. When Dr. Sexy was over, Dean yawned. Cas pulled him up and they went to bed. Dean put his head in the crook of Cas’ neck and sighed. 

 

The next morning, Dean woke up to Cas blowing him. It was an awesome way to wake up, and when the alarm went off he just smacked the phone. When Dean came, Cas swallowed every drop. 

 

“Daddy, let me take care of you, please.”

 

Cas just smiled. “No time baby. You have to get ready for work and eat. Remember, I’m coming to have lunch with you today.”

 

Dean sighed, but he got up. He was looking forward to having Cas there for lunch.

  
  


Dean was working on a car, when he felt a brush against his ass. He stood up quickly and turned on Benny. “Get the fuck off of me.”

 

Benny just grinned. “Aw, don’t be like that. You know I’ve got a hard on just for you.”

 

All of a sudden, Cas was right there. Dean had no idea he was even there yet, let alone that Cas had seen Benny touch him.

 

Cas stood tall, right in Benny’s face. “I’ll thank you to keep your hands off of my boy.”

 

Benny laughed. “ _ Your  _ boy? Seems to me that Dean ain’t anyone’s boy.”

 

Cas advanced on Benny, who backed up. Cas growled, “Oh that’s where you are sadly mistaken. Dean is taken, he’s  _ mine _ and I don’t like anyone touching my property.”

 

They backed up to where Dean couldn’t hear the next exchange. But Benny went pale and held his hands out as if to say, ‘Okay, you win.’ Benny walked away and never looked back.

 

Dean asked Cas what he had said. 

 

“Oh nothing much. I just told him that if he kept pestering you, they’d find his body in an alley, with his cock shoved down his throat and his balls in his hand.”

 

Dean’s mouth dropped open. “Cas, you really said that?”

 

Cas grinned. “Oh yeah I did. And apparently Benny believed me. Now, where should we go for lunch?”

 

Dean didn’t have any problems with Benny after that.

 

That night, after amazing sex, they laid together in the dark. Dean just sighed, and said quietly, “Cas you know you can trust me, right? I’d never cheat on you. I lo…. I mean I like you too much.”

 

There was a lull, then Cas said, “Yeah, I know. I love you too, Dean.”

 

Dean pulled up and kissed Cas with all the love and passion he could put into it. “I love you, Cas, so fucking much.”

 

Dean went to sleep feeling happier than he could ever remember.

 

The next day, Cas had a late class. Dean got home first and made dinner. It was just finished when Cas got home.  They ate and discussed their days. When they were done, and Dean had cleaned up, he went to where Cas was sitting at his desk, working on some project for school.

 

“Cas, can I talk to you?”

 

Cas put down his pen and said, “Of course, baby. What do you need?”

 

Dean pulled Cas out of the chair and to the couch. He sat Cas down and then knelt at his feet. He looked up at Cas timidly.

 

“I want to be collared.”

 

Cas looked surprised. “Really? Do you realize what that means? I mean everything it entails?”

 

Dean nodded. “I did my research and it’s what I truly want. I want to be yours completely and forever.”

 

Cas pulled Dean into his lap. He kissed him tenderly. “That’s what I want too, baby boy.”

 

Dean just melted into Cas, and sighed. “I’m so happy. Happier than I’ve ever been in my life. I love you so much.”

 

Cas smiled at him. “It’s the same for me. I love you, Dean Winchester, completely. I’ll get a collar for you and we’ll have a ceremony.”

 

Dean thought about the fact that Sam would be visiting in a week. He said, “Maybe we’d better wait until after Sam visits. I have no idea how he’s going to feel about any of this.”

 

Cas nodded. “Whatever you like, baby.”

 

Dean sighed. “I wish I could tell him, but I’m just not sure.”

 

Cas said he understood and whatever Dean decided, Cas would back him.

 

Saturday rolled around. Cas took Dean shopping for panties. 

 

They picked out eight pair that were silky and pretty and made Dean feel happy. Then Cas saw Dean eyeing the stockings. 

 

“You want them, Dean?” Cas was grinning at him.

 

Dean blushed. “They’re very pretty….”

 

Dean ended up with three pair of stockings and a garter belt. Dean was excited as a puppy with a new toy.

 

When they got home, Cas told him they were going out that night.

 

“Where?” 

 

Cas smiled at him. “We’re going dancing, and to try out one of the things you checked off the list.”

 

Dean frantically thought back to what he’d checked off. He couldn’t figure it out but then it suddenly came to him. Exhibition… public sex. He gulped.

  
  



	14. Chapter 14

They ate dinner and watched a movie. When it was about ten, Cas told Dean to get to the bedroom and pick out a pair of panties to wear out. Dean ran and got out his favorite pair, blood red with white lace and bows. He waited in the bedroom anxiously.

 

Cas came in, walked to the drawer and pulled out a butt plug. It was smaller than the one Dean had worn before. Dean was already naked, so he just knelt on all fours on the bed.

 

“Good, baby, very good.” Cas walked up and got on the bed behind him. Dean heard the pop of the lube top and then, Cas was lubing up his hole. He used a lot. Then Dean felt the butt plug slip in and he drew in a breath. Cas got it seated and then got up.

 

“Put your panties on and get dressed.” Dean did as Cas commanded. When he was ready, they walked to Cas’ car and drove away. It wasn’t very long before Cas pulled into a parking lot for a gay bar that Dean had heard of but never been to.

 

Cas grabbed Dean’s hand and led him inside. They found a booth and ordered two beers. Cas put a hand on Dean’s thigh and left it. It made Dean feel good. They drank some of their beer and then Cas said, “Let’s dance.”

 

The music was loud and had a hard beat. Men were grinding up on each other and kissing everywhere Dean looked. Cas led him onto the dance floor and began to grind up against him. They moved their hips to the music but Dean was getting hard, just having Cas’ hips against his.

 

After a bit, Cas growled, “Meet me in the bathroom” and left him standing there. Dean looked around, then followed Cas. When he got inside, he saw Cas go into a stall. He followed and was grabbed immediately by Cas, even as he shut the door.

 

“Turn around.” Cas had his Dom voice and sounded even more growly than usual. Dean turned and heard Cas say in his ear, “Pull down your pants.” Dean hurried to unbutton them and yanked them down to his knees. Cas pulled back on his ass. Cas ran his hand over Dean’s panty-clad ass and then yanked them down too.

 

Dean whimpered and Cas just chuckled. He bent as much as he could, giving Cas access to his ass. Cas played with the plug for a moment, then yanked it out and sat it on the back of the toilet. Lube dripped around Dean’s hole. He listened to Cas unzip his pants.

 

Cas shoved in to his hole hard. Dean felt a flash of pain and then just that familiar burn as Cas’ thick cock stretched him. Cas started pounding into him with a brutal pace. He held on to Dean’s hips and just thrust in hard. Dean moaned.

 

“Don’t you cum, boy. Don’t do it until I tell you that you can.” Dean nodded. Cas just took his pleasure in Dean, and it was just so erotic that Dean was gasping. He pushed back as much as he was able, just wanting to please Cas.

 

It seemed to go on forever. Dean took deep breaths and willed himself not to cum. When at last Cas growled in his ear, “Cum.  _ Now _ .” Dean was so ready, he just groaned loudly and painted the wall of the stall. Cas kept thrusting in but then he came too. He held inside Dean until he was just too soft to stay, then he pulled out. He grabbed the butt plug from the back of the toilet. He bent and blew on Dean’s hole, which made Dean clench. Then he shoved the plug back into Dean.

 

Cas turned Dean around and said, “Clean me off.” Dean dropped to his knees and took Cas’ soft cock into his mouth, tasting a combination of lube, himself and Cas. He sucked and licked Cas clean. Then Cas pulled him up and said, “Put me back.” Dean tucked Cas back into his pants and zipped them. Cas smiled at him.

 

“Pull your pants up baby.” Dean did just that. When he was clothed again, Cas opened the stall door and they walked out. There was a guy washing his hands and his eyes were big. Another guy was leaning against the wall, smiling and rubbing his cock through his jeans. Cas just grinned at them and pulled Dean out of the bathroom.

 

They went back to the booth and had another beer. Cas kept his hand high on Dean’s thigh.

 

“You did good, baby boy. I’m very proud of you.”

 

Dean smiled and soaked up the praise.

 

When they got home, Cas kissed Dean passionately. “I was so proud of you tonight. Let me ask you a question.”

 

Dean just nodded.

 

“What would you think about me doing another demonstration at Purgatory with you?”

 

Dean was shocked. He thought about it for a couple of minutes. Then he agreed. It wasn’t like he wouldn’t be with Cas, and he knew Cas would take good care of him. His only concern was being in front of people, but he had to admit, he’d done it with Cas before.

 

Cas grinned and said he’d make the arrangements for after Sam left from his visit.

 

That made Dean stop and think. Sam would be here on Monday. Dean had arranged for a couple of days off work while he was here, but he still wasn’t sure about how Sam would take to Cas, or the other way around either. Cas clearly understood that Dean wasn’t comfortable with Sam knowing that Cas was Dean’s Dom/Daddy and wouldn’t ‘out’ him but still.… it was troubling.

 

Dean lay awake long after Cas was asleep that night, thinking about it. He really wanted to come clean with Sam about his ‘proclivities’ but he would hate it if Sam was disgusted by them or even didn’t want anything to do with Dean after that.

 

He finally fell into a troubled sleep.

 

In the morning, while they cuddled, Cas asked about Dean having problems sleeping. “You tossed and turned all night. What’s wrong baby?”

 

Dean sighed. “I wish we could be open about our relationship with Sam, but I’m scared. I just don’t know what he’d think.”

 

Cas kissed him. “Just leave it be, sweetness. It will all work out just like it’s supposed to. If Sam loves you as much as you love him, I think he’d want you to be happy.”

 

Dean just said, “I suppose.…”

 


	15. Chapter 15

Sunday was spent cleaning the house and doing laundry. After dinner, they spooned on the couch and watched Deadpool. Again. Cas told Dean that Dean needed a night off after the bathroom scene and Dean didn’t disagree. He was a little sore.

 

When Dean woke up the next morning, he was both excited and nervous to see Sam. It had been over six months since they’d spent any time together. His flight was getting in at noon, so they ate breakfast and got ready in a leisurely way. 

 

Standing in the airport, waiting for Sam to deplane, Cas held Dean’s hand tightly. Dean was anxious, it was plain to Cas. When Dean finally said, “There he is!” Cas looked up and saw a mountain instead of a man.

 

Sam towered over both of them. Cas whispered, “You could have warned me your brother was a giant.” just as Sam got close. Dean chuckled, and then Sam had him in a crushing hug.

 

“Hey bitch.” Dean grinned at him after Sam let loose. “Hey Jerk.”

 

Then Sam looked at Cas. “So, this is the guy who won my brother’s cold, cold heart?”

 

Cas held out his hand for a shake, but Sam hugged him tight.

 

Cas was breathless when Sam finally released him. “Uh, yeah, Cas Novak. I’m really glad to meet you, Sam.”

 

Sam just grinned and went to get his bags.

 

“I think he’s awesome, baby.” Dean just smiled at Cas.

 

They went to the motel where Sam had a reservation. Cas apologized for not having a spare bedroom for him. Sam grinned. “That’s okay, Cas. I probably do not need to hear you two in the night.” Cas actually blushed, which tickled the shit out of Dean. After he was checked in and had put his bags in his room, they drove to Cas’

 

“I still can’t believe you two live together. Dean is so messy and he snores. Doesn’t that bother you?”

 

Dean said, “Hey! I’m right here. And why didn’t you ever tell me I snored?”

 

Cas and Sam just laughed. Once there, Sam sat on a chair and let Cas and Dean have the couch. They sat very close together and Cas just casually put his arm around Dean. Then Cas got up and got them all a beer and sat back down, draping his arm around Dean again.

 

Dean and Sam talked about what was going on in their lives. Cas just listened, fascinated. Then Sam started telling Cas some stories about Dean when he was little and Dean got a bitchface.

 

“Oh yeah? Remember the time you jumped off the roof wearing a towel because you thought it was like Superman’s cape? Broke your arm and I had to put you on the handlebars of my bike and ride you to the ER!”

 

Cas was laughing so hard he could hardly breathe.

 

Cas fixed a wonderful dinner and Sam sang his praises. While Cas was cleaning up after, Dean and Sam sat in the living room with another beer.

 

“I really like Cas, Dean. He’s good for you and it’s obvious you two are in love. I’m happy for your, bro.”

 

Dean smiled. “You have no idea how good for me Cas is.”

 

Sam looked at him a little strangely, but then Cas came out and they started talking again.

 

It got late and they took Sam back to the motel, promising to be back at nine in the morning to take him to breakfast. On the drive back home, Dean told Cas that Sam liked him a lot and was happy for them. Cas grinned and said he liked Sam a lot too.

 

Cas was tender with Dean in bed that night. He didn’t cuff him or tell him he had to keep his hands at his sides, so Dean clung to him. Cas was slower and more tender than he ever had been before and let Dean cum when he needed to.

 

When it was over, Dean asked him what was up.

 

“I just love you, baby, and wanted to show you how much you mean to me is all.”

  
Dean kissed him tenderly, but said, “Next time, I expect it to go back to the way it usually is. That tells me you love me too.”

 

Cas laughed and agreed.

  
  


The next morning, they got ready and picked Sam up. They took him out to breakfast then back to the apartment. Cas had a couple of classes to go to. When they kissed goodbye, Cas whispered in Dean’s ear to be good. Dean said he would be.

 

Sam and Dean talked, but the longer they did, the more Dean wanted to tell him what was going on between Cas and him. Finally, he took a deep breath.

 

“Sam, Cas and I, we’re kind of into… well, BDSM.”

 

Sam smiled, which surprised Dean a lot. “And Cas is your Dom, isn’t he?”

 

Dean just gaped at him. “How do you know about this stuff?”

 

Sam laughed, “Bro, I’m twenty-three. I know a lot about a lot of things. And I sort of got an idea from the way you two interact.”

 

Dean was shocked. “How so?”

 

Sam grinned. “You’re very deferential towards him and he’s very sort of toppy with you. It’s obvious that you two are in love, but anyone with eyes can see who’s in charge around here. Relax, I’m not judging you. To each his own. As long as you’re happy, that’s all that matters.”

 

Dean hugged him, breathing a sigh of relief. “I’m getting collared to him in a couple of weeks.”

 

Sam smiled again. “So, it’s really serious then.”

 

Dean just nodded happily.

 

When Cas got home from class, Dean told him that Sam knew about their relationship. Cas grinned and said, “Good. I’m glad it’s out in the open.”

 

Dean added, “I told him about me getting collared too.”

 

Cas smiled warmly and kissed Dean. Sam just looked on, smiling.

  
  


The rest of the visit went great. They all enjoyed each other’s company and Sam was obviously pleased with Cas and Dean’s relationship. They parted and Dean cried a little. Cas thought it was very sweet but Dean just growled at him.

 

The next Saturday, Cas had arranged for them to perform at Purgatory. Dean was excited and nervous. Cas told him to put on his stockings, his garter belt and a pair of white panties under his clothes and Dean got even more nervous.

 

Cas just smiled at him. “Relax, baby, It won’t be any different than when we’re in our own bed.”

 

Dean said, “Yeah, except for the hundred or so people watching.”

 

Cas just laughed.

 


	16. Chapter 16

Dean took a few deep breaths and walked out to the stage with Cas leading him by his hand. Cas had asked him what his safeword was and he said, “Impala”. Cas smiled.

 

Dean laid down on the bed face down as instructed. Then Cas cuffed his hands above his head and spread this legs far apart. He cuffed each one to a side of the bed. He reached under Dean’s crotch and pulled his balls so that they laid on the bed between his spread legs.

 

Dean sucked in a breath at Cas’ touch. He tried to steady his breath, but not knowing what was coming had him sort of worked up. Then Cas stood where he could see him with a flogger in his hand. Dean held his breath as Cas walked behind him.

 

 

The first kiss of the flogger didn’t hurt, exactly, but it did sting. Cas established a rhythm where he was swinging the flogger at an even pace, landing blows on Dean’s ass and the back of his thighs. Dean had taken off his stockings when he undressed, now he understood why Cas had told him to do that. It began to sting more, but Dean bit his lip and didn’t make a sound. 

 

Then Cas flogged his balls and Dean jumped. It wasn’t as hard as he had been flogging Dean’s ass but it was startling and sort of scary. Cas continued his flogging of Dean’s ass. Once more it hit his balls and he whimpered but bit his bottom lip.

 

Then it stopped. Cas ran a gentle hand over his ass and Dean sighed. There was a moment or two when nothing happened, but then, Cas was showing Dean a crop. It had a small circle of leather on the end of a flexible pole.

 

Cas walked behind him and slapped his ass with it. Dean gasped at the sting. It was stronger than the flogger had been. Cas struck him in various places with it, each time a different spot and each time it stung. He started to feel disconnected and floaty. He sighed and just let himself go.

 

He was aware that Cas was using the crop on him but he didn’t really feel it anymore. He just sort of drifted along, and felt happy and drowsy. He didn’t even notice when Cas stopped and uncuffed his legs. He was aware that Cas pulled his ass up, and he put his knees under him. 

 

When Cas shoved two lubed fingers into him he did moan. It felt good and Dean wanted it. He pushed back on them, and sighed as Cas worked him open. When Cas shoved into him, he sighed again. It was wonderful and he just floated along with it.

 

Cas put his hands on Dean’s hips and fucked him hard and fast, just the way both of them liked it. He heard Cas say not to cum, but Dean didn’t think it would be a problem, he was so disconnected from his body he hardly felt aroused. Just happy to be fucked.

 

When Cas said, “Cum for me now, baby boy.” Dean tried to. He really did, but he just wasn’t aroused enough to do it. Cas fucked him harder and came in him. He pulled out, turned to the crowd and said, “That’s the end of our demonstration. Please use the exits.”

 

He immediately uncuffed Dean’s wrists and rolled him over. Dean smiled at him, but Cas just looked concerned. He laid down next to Dean and ran his hand over his sweaty forehead and over his cheek. 

 

“I’m going to get you some juice. I’ll be right back, okay, Dean?”

 

Dean tried to nod but nothing happened. He was aware that Cas was gone and then he was back. Cas lifted his head and said, “Drink.” Dean did.

 

Then Cas ran a cool cloth over Dean’s face and said over and over, “You’re my good boy, Dean. Come back.”

 

After awhile, Dean had no conception of time or how long it had been, he began to feel his body again. He was aware that his ass hurt and that Cas was with him, soothing him and saying comforting things to him.

 

Cas said, “Please come back, Dean. I need you to come back.”

 

Dean said, and his voice sounded like it was coming from a million miles away, “Okay, daddy.”

 

Cas kissed him. Dean responded and cas just broke it and said, “Oh thank god. You really scared me.”

 

Dean was sorry he upset Cas so much but he really couldn’t help what happened. They laid there for awhile before Cas asked Dean if he was ready to get up. Dean nodded. Cas helped him to sit on the edge of the bed, and then slowly stand up. Dean felt slightly nauseous but he got past it.

 

Cas helped him get dressed and led him to the car. He drove them home and helped Dean to the bedroom. He took off Dean’s clothes and made him lay down. Dean was feeling better and tried to tell Cas that, but Cas just told him to stay put.

 

When Cas came back, he had a cool rag for Dean’s forehead and another glass of juice. Dean drank it all, and admitted that the cool rag felt good. Cas crawled in beside him and held him.

 

“You are just the subbiest sub in the world, Dean. I need to be more careful of you.”

 

Dean blushed. “Well, you made me that way,” Dean said with a laugh. Cas smiled and said, “That I did. I accept full responsibility for your current state of subbiness.”

 

He put his head on Cas’ shoulder and was asleep in minutes.

 


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning, Dean still felt a little beat up. Cas let him stay in bed while he made breakfast. Dean just laid there and thought about what happened to him the night before. When Cas called him to eat, he got up, pulled on sleep pants and walked to the kitchen.

 

Cas was grinning at him. Dean walked over and kissed him and sat down at the table. He noticed a box near his plate. Looking up at Cas questioningly, Cas just nodded.

 

Dean picked up the box and took the top off. He gasped when he saw what was inside.

 

It was a choker. It was made of titanium and it was comprised of hands clasping, over and over around the length of it. Dean pulled it out and ran his hands over it.

 

“Is this…?” He looked up at Cas.

 

Cas sat down next to him. “It’s your collar, baby. I wanted to get something you could wear all the time without people knowing what it was unless you wanted them to. Do you like it?”

 

Dean had tears in his eyes. One slipped out and ran down his cheek. “I love it, daddy, thank you.”

 

Dean just looked at the collar all through breakfast. When they were done eating, Cas told Dean to put it on the dresser but he couldn’t try it on before the ceremony. Dean did, sighing at how perfect he thought it was.

 

After he came back, Cas told him he’d planned the collaring ceremony for the following Saturday. 

 

“I invited Gabriel and his latest slave to come. Gabriel wants to meet you and I think it’s high time. If there’s anyone you want to invite, you can.”

 

Dean shook his head. “No, I’d invite Sam but he couldn’t come.”

 

Cas kissed him. “I’m sorry, baby.”

 

Dean assured him it was fine.

  
  


Sometime in the middle of the night. Dean woke up and realized that Cas was spooning him but he was really hot. Like feverish hot. He pulled away, turned over and felt Cas’ forehead. It was blazing. Cas moaned.

 

Dean jumped up and ran to the bathroom. He wet a cloth in cool water, got two aspirin and a glass of water. He went back to the bedroom and woke Cas up.

 

Cas groaned and said his throat hurt. Dean pulled him up and made him take the aspirin and drink the entire glass of water. Then he laid Cas back down and put the cool cloth on his forehead. Cas smiled at him with fever-bright eyes.

 

“Thank you, baby. I guess I don’t feel very well.”

 

Dean told him to go back to sleep. Cas drifted off but Dean stayed awake, watching over his love. 

 

In the morning, when Cas woke up, he still had a fever, but it was lower than it had been. Dean brought him a glass of orange juice and more aspirin. He re-wet the cloth and put it on Cas’ neck.

 

“I gotta get up, baby. I’ve got class.”

 

Dean just looked at him sternly. “You aren’t going anywhere, mister. You’re sick and you’re staying in bed.” 

 

Cas sighed but agreed. Dean called in to work to say he wouldn’t be in. Cas assured him that he didn’t need to do that but Dean just glared at him. “It’s my turn to take care of you, daddy.” He said it in a voice that showed he meant business.

 

Dean brought Cas a cup of chicken broth and sat with him while he drank it. Then he told Cas to go back to sleep, and he walked into the kitchen. He rooted around until he had everything he needed to make a pot of homemade chicken soup and got that started.

 

He checked on Cas every half hour or so, Cas was out like a light. Dean sat in the living room, reading. When he heard Cas call him, he jumped up and ran to the bedroom.

 

Cas was awake and looked a little better. He sat up and said, “I’m horny. Get in this bed.”

 

Dean was against this idea. “No, daddy, I won’t. You’re sick and you need to rest.”

 

Cas’ eyes got narrow. “Are you telling me  _ no _ , Princess?”

 

Dean whined. “Daddy, you’re sick. You really need to go back to sleep. But I’m not telling you no. I’m just trying to make you see reason.”

 

Cas growled, which made him cough. “Get in this bed right now. I won’t tell you again.”

 

Sighing, Dean pulled off his sleep pants and got in next to Cas. Cas grabbed him and pulled him on top. Dean could feel that Cas was erect. Cas grabbed the lube and handed it to him.

 

“Open yourself up and ride me.”

 

Dean was torn. He had never once told Cas no and he really didn’t want to start now, when Cas was obviously sick and really grumpy. He turned around and showed Cas his ass, lubed up his hand and worked himself open.

 

When he turned around, he straddled Cas’ thighs. Cas bent his legs and pulled Dean down onto his cock. It was like sitting on a blazing rod. Dean gasped, but Cas grabbed his ass and pulled him up and down on it. In spite of how hot Cas’ cock was, Dean still got hard.

 

Cas made Dean bounce up and down on his cock, telling Dean he could cum when he needed to. Dean tried to think of every erotic thing he could, just to make himself cum quicker and then get Cas to cum. It worked, and soon he was groaning and came all over Cas.

 

Cas growled and came too. Dean pulled off Cas quickly and jumped up, walking to the bathroom to get a wet cloth to clean Cas off. By the Cas time he got back, Cas was sound asleep. Chuckling, he wiped Cas off and went to check on his soup.

 

Cas slept for hours. Dean did a couple loads of wash and got some serious reading done. Late in the afternoon, he looked up to see Cas standing in the doorway.

 

“Hey daddy, how do you feel?”

 

Cas walked to the couch and sat down beside him. “Stupid. Sick. And really embarrassed.”

 

Dean smiled at him. “There’s no need to feel embarrassed. You were just sort of out of it and horny. I really didn’t mind.”

 

Cas just looked sheepish. “I’m sorry I made you, anyway. Now, what smells so delicious?”

 

Dean and Cas had a bowl of chicken soup and then watched a movie, curled up together on the couch. Cas will still a little sick the next day, so he and Dean stayed home again. luckily, by Wednesday, Cas was all better.

 


	18. Chapter 18

It was Saturday afternoon. Dean was so excited about his collaring ceremony he could hardly even think. Cas was amused at how anxious Dean was. He told him several times to calm down but it fell on deaf ears. 

 

Dean dressed carefully for it. He put on his stockings, his garter belt and his favorite pair of panties, then pulled on soft jeans to cover everything up. It was a surprise for daddy and he really wanted to look great.

 

The doorbell rang.  Cas answered it and Dean heard, “Bro o’mine! Give us a hug.” He figured it must be Gabriel. He walked out to the living room, just in time to see a short man with longish hair grab Cas and squeeze him. Standing behind him was a guy wearing leather pants and a collar with a ring on it, leashed to Gabriel.

 

Gabriel turned to Dean. “So this is the delectable little slice that won my brother? He is pretty, Cas. Come here,” directed at Dean, “and give your brother-in-law to be a big hug.”

 

Dean walked over to him, feeling very shy. Gabriel grabbed him and hugged him tight, then grabbed a handful of Dean’s ass. Dean squeaked.

 

“Gabe, behave yourself.” Cas glared at him. Gabriel just laughed.

 

Then Gabriel yanked on the leash, pulling the guy at the end of it forward. “And this is Balthazar. Balth, say hello.”

 

“Hello.” The guy had a British accent. Dean and Cas both said hello. Gabriel sat on a chair and his slave sat at his feet. Gabriel idly ran his hand over Balthazar’s hair. 

 

Just then, there was another knock on the door. Dean looked at Cas, surprised. He didn’t think anyone else was invited. Cas grinned and told him to go answer it.

 

Dean opened the door and there stood Sam. Dean’s mouth fell open, and then Sam had him in a bear hug.

 

When Sam turned him loose, Dean said, “Sam! What are you doing here?”

 

Sam walked in, smiling. “You think I’d miss this? My big bro getting bondage married? Fat chance. Cas flew me out.”

 

Dean turned to Cas with tears in his eyes. “Thank you.…”

 

Cas just smiled and walked to him, then hugged him. He whispered in Dean’s ear. “It was important to you. That makes it important to me.”

 

When all was ready, the three guests stood in a semi-circle and Dean knelt at Cas’ feet. Cas held the collar. Dean and Cas were looking at each other with love.

 

“Dean Winchester, I offer you this collar as a pledge of our deep connection. I promise to always love you, cherish you and care for your every need.”

 

“Castiel Novak, I promise to be the best sub I can possibly be for you, I promise to love you and obey your every command. I accept your collar.”

 

Dean bent his neck and Cas put the collar on him. He leaned over and kissed Dean tenderly. Then Dean stood up, but was immediately confused when Cas knelt at his feet.

 

“It’s not quite over yet,” Cas said with a smile. He reached into his pocket. He took Dean’s hand and showed him the ring.

 

“Dean, I love you so much, it hurts me sometimes. I never want to live a day without you. Will you marry me?”

 

Dean began to cry. “Oh fuck yes, I’ll marry you!” Cas jumped up and grabbed him. They held each other for a long time. Tears streaming down both their faces.

 

Gabriel broke the spell. “Well, that’s something I never expected to see! My baby brother married. Huh….”

 

Everyone laughed. Dean and Cas let go of each other and Dean went to the kitchen to get the refreshments.

 

Cas joined him a minute later. He pushed Dean against the counter and kissed him, running his hands down Dean’s chest. Dean hummed into Cas’ mouth.

 

“Better let me go, daddy, I don’t want to go back out there with a boner…”

 

Cas laughed and grabbed the tray of snacks. “Yeah, that’s just for me to see.”

 

Dean touched his collar, and then looked down at his ring. He sniffed and blinked back tears and took the drinks out. 

 

The guests stayed for another couple of hours. Gabriel offered to give Sam a ride back to his motel, Sam accepted and at last, Cas and Dean were alone.

 

Cas grabbed Dean by his shirt and pulled him close. He kissed Dean with passion and Dean responded. Then Cas stood back and growled. “Go to the bedroom and get ready for me while I close everything up.”

 

Dean hurried to the bedroom. He pulled off his shirt and dropped his pants. He looked at his reflection in the mirror, liking the way the underwear looked on him. He got on the bed, laid back and spread his legs wide, waiting for Cas.

 

Cas walked in and stopped. His eyes took in the sight of Dean, laid out on the bed. 

 

“Fuck, Dean, you are so beautiful…”

 

Dean smiled. “All for you daddy.”

 

Cas growled low in his throat and began taking off his clothes. He was already hard and seeing that went straight to Dean’s cock as well.

 

Cas crawled over him and began to kiss him all over his face, his ear, down his throat and to his nipples. Dean groaned as Cas bit and sucked on them. Then Cas sat back on his heels and proceeded to unsnap Dean’s garters from his stockings. He undid the garter belt when he was done. Dean lifted his hips and Cas pulled it off and tossed it aside.

 

Dean was so hot, his cock was leaking precum in his panties. Cas ran his hand over it. He bent down and ran his mouth over Dean’s erection through his panties and Dean moaned.

 

Cas ran his hands up and down Dean’s legs, feeling his stockings and looking at them like they were candy. He scooched down and kissed up each thigh. Dean was rolling his head from side to side in total ecstasy.

 

When Cas pulled down Dean’s panties and let his cock spring up to slap his belly, it was too much for Dean. He began to whimper, “Please, daddy, please….”

 

Cas knew what he wanted. He grabbed the lube and lubed up his hand. Then he bent Dean’s knees and slid two fingers into him. Dean gasped and pushed against them. Cas fingered him, taking a moment to brush Dean’s prostate and listened to him moan.

 

Cas worked Dean open and then pulled his fingers out. Dean hissed at the sudden emptiness.

 

When Cas pushed in, Dean threw up his legs and Cas put them over his shoulders. Cas sunk in fully and then pulled back all the way out. He pushed back in again and they both groaned. Cas began to fuck in and out of him hard, snapping his hips each time he thrust in. Dean met every thrust with one of his own.

 

Dean wasn’t told not to, so he grabbed Cas’ arms and held on. Cas leaned in and kissed him, wet and hot and messy. Cas never said a word of command to him, so when Dean came, coating both of them in cum, Cas just groaned and came too.

 

Later, cleaned up and laying in each other’s arms, Dean just said quietly, “I love you, daddy. I’m so happy.”

 

Cas kissed him and whispered back, “I am too baby, and I love you more than I have words for.”

 


	19. Epilogue

Cas graduated six months later, but couldn’t decide what he really wanted to do with his degree. So he just didn’t do anything until he figured it out.

 

He convinced Dean to quit work. He could easily support them from his trust fund and he really wanted Dean there all the time. Dean was fine with it, he enjoyed being at Cas’ beck and call.

 

A year later they were married. It was a small ceremony, which suited them just fine. They honeymooned in Hawaii.

 

Cas did the occasional demonstration with Dean at Purgatory but never let it go too far. He never wanted Dean to go that deep into subspace again.

 

It was a wonderful life.


End file.
